Marvel Xenoverse: Jump Force
by Spartan of Chaos
Summary: In a desperate attempt to prevent the destruction of all existence, the multiverse's strongest warriors are gathered to stop the end of everything before it begins. Their main weapon? A vow to stand by each other's side against any adversary no matter how dangerous. Can they lead by example and stop the heroes from destroying themselves or will they fail doing so?
1. Chapter 1

**_AN: This is my most ambitious project yet, essentially a multi-crossover between Dragon Ball Z, Naruto, Bleach, and Marvel. Where the anime heroes are summoned by the deities of their worlds to send them on a mission to the Marvel Universe in order prevent the Incursions from destroying the multiverse. The presence of these heroes drastically changes the course of the Marvel Universe from here on out. As to when this story takes place, for Naruto it's after the Boruto movie, for DBZ, it takes place after the end of the series, for Bleach, it's after Ichigo kills Yhwach but before the epilogue. Now let's get this show on the road._**

 _ ** **Disclaimer: I own nothing at all.****_

* * *

 _ **Universe 7**_

In the 7th Universe, a certain deity had been suddenly awakened from his long slumber.

"It has certainly been a while…Lord Beerus," A white haired man greeted the newly awaken God of Destruction of the 7th Universe, "You have awoken 10 years earlier than I had expected. I wonder why?"

"Hmm…There's actually something that has me concerned, Whis," Beerus said while yawning.

"What is it, Lord Beerus?" Whis asked as he tilted his head in interest.

"A dream… I had a dream about that universe with those humans wearing ridiculous costumes and if I am not mistaken, a vision about all of the universes."

"That universe uh? That very complex Universe that doesn't have their own God of Destruction since it is run by a different system than the other Universe and is being protected by many Gods and Cosmic Entities," Whis gave a contemplating pose, " Let's discuss about this in the dining hall, Lord Beerus. I have prepared a lot of delicious food for you."

"Always prepared eh, Whis?" The God of Destruction of the 7th Universe smirked.

After a few hours, the table of the dining hall is filled with insurmountable amounts of food prepared by Whis. Beerus started to eat the served food in tremendous speed in the most ridiculous fashion possible. After another few hours, the God of Destruction patted his filled stomach.

"It looks like your appetite is still the largest in this universe, Lord Beerus." Whis commented with his usual smile.

"It has been 20 years since the last time I woke up and ate after my battle with Goku and Vegeta," Beerus muttered. "By the way, what happened to those Saiyans while I am asleep?"

"Hmm…The Kai's have appointed Son Goku and Vegeta along with their sons, namely Gohan, Goten, and Trunks as well as the Namekian Piccolo as the Guardians of the 7th Universe for their years of service in defeating universal threats," Whis reported while showing an overview of the events that happened while Beerus was asleep.

"Guardians of the Universe huh? Well that's fine. Those Saiyans have a lot of potential. How's their progress? Did they get a lot stronger than before?"

"I believe so Lord Beerus. Son Goku and Vegeta are now able to enter a new stage of transformation called Super Saiyan 4 and they can also use the Fusion Dance to fuse into a being called Gogeta and also the Potara Earrings to become someone named Vegito. These fusions are quite powerful and I believe that their power is far more powerful than what Goku and Vegeta were capable of in their respective Super Saiyan God transformations."

Beerus smiled after hearing the information. He was proud to hear that the Saiyans were keeping up with their training, "That's good to know. It seems I can have a good fight after several years of rest." He said while drinking some wine.

"By the way Lord Beerus, what did you dream about _that_ universe?" Whis inquired.

"Oh, that's right…" Beerus snapped and then laid down the glass of wine on the table. "I dreamt of a human from a parallel universe outside of the 12 Universes; a human who has greatly upset the balance of the multiverse…"

"A human huh? How intriguing," Whis pondered.

"Indeed. But he is just an ordinary human and that is the very reason why it greatly concerns me…since a human should not be capable of something of that magnitude is enough to concern me."

"I see… If that human really has that such a potential that is enough to concern you, what do you intend to do then, Lord Beerus?"

"It simply means that this human has committed an act that is bound to set off a chain reaction and it will definitely cause an imbalance not only in those Universes, but to our 12 Universes as well and it may seem that all of existence may be threatened."

"You are simply thinking too much, Lord Beerus." Whis replied. "It is true that this human may cause much imbalance but that is simply only one of the many possibilities that we should take a look at."

"And what is that?" Beerus inquired in interest.

Whis expression became serious. "Something caused a big abnormality in time and space...I'm not quite sure what...and this happened not only in this universe. But it seems a great crisis is about to happen and the other dimension outside of the 12 Universes will be the key to begin it or end it"

Beerus pondered, and then nodded. "You are right. Now Whis, since you're my mentor, what is the appropriate step that we need to do about this premonition?"

"I believe that we should consult Lord Zen-Oh and the Grand Priest before we inform the Kai's here in the 7th Universe and the other deities of this, only they have the proper wisdom in dealing with the balance of our Universe as well as the other Universes." Whis answered.

"Alright." Beerus stood up. "And I guess it is also a good time as well to greet the Saiyans and have a good sparring match since they are with them as well. If they are still not able to give me a good challenge, I will just destroy the Supreme Kai's planet out of boredom," He said while looking towards Whis with a grin.

"As always, it will be your judgment, Lord Beerus." Whis muttered as the two started to move and walk away, "But what's worrying me the most are the consequences of this abnormality, I have a really bad feeling about this..."

* * *

 _ **7th Universe, Supreme Kai Planet**_

"Did you feel that, Young One?" The elder person with a violet complexion known as Elder Kai spoke.

"Yes Reverend Ancestor, he has finally waked up after his long slumber, Elder Kai." A taller person with an even paler violet complexion and long white hair who was known as Kibito Kai, replied towards the Elder Kai. "What exactly is he up to this time?"

"And it seems like Lord Beerus is already on his way here," A short, seemingly fat man with blue complexion spoke. He is the Kai of the Northern Quadrant in the 7th Universe. "He might be heading here because he wanted to pick a fight with the Saiyans again."

"That might be possible. Lord Beerus has taken a liking towards the Saiyans ever since Goku achieved his Super Saiyan God form and was able to battle him fair and square 20 years ago," Kibito Kai agreed. "Now that Goku and Vegeta along with Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and Piccolo are here to serve as the Guardians of our Universe, it is possible that Whis has already reported the growth of the Saiyans to Lord Beerus, making him interested enough to head straight here."

"Really?" A voice from behind surprised the Kais. It came from the man with a peculiar spiky hair pattern wearing an orange and blue gi, with a matching wide excited grin on his face. It was none other than Son Goku. "Lord Beerus is heading here right now!?" He said with voice full of excitement.

"Goku?!" Kibito Kai and King Kai fell to the ground comically in surprise. "You really know how to get into trouble, aren't you?"

"What is that all about, Kakarot?" Another man spoke from the distance. He was wearing a dark blue sleeveless body suit with white gloves and shoes. He also had gravity defying black spiky hair and wide forehead. This was the Prince of Saiyans, Vegeta.

"Hey Vegeta! Didn't you hear? Beerus has just woke up and is now making his way here!" Goku said towards Vegeta happily.

"Lord Beerus? That's great, If he picks up a fight, I'll be the one to take him on this time, Kakarot!" Vegetta replied by pointing his index finger towards the Saiyan from Earth.

"So…Lord Beerus is on his way here right now?" Gohan spoke behind Vegeta, wearing a the same gi as his father's, "What do you think is the reason this time, Supreme Kai?"

"We don't know. But we'll definitely know for sure once he arrives." Elder Kai replied. "I know everyone of you is now a lot stronger than during the first time that you encountered Lord Beerus. But as much as possible, don't be too hasty on picking a fight with him this time. Or else, the entire galaxy might get destroyed during battles."

"Well, it's been a while since we had a good fight." Trunks said while lying on the grass, wearing black fitting short sleeved shirt, gray fingerless gloves, a yellow belt, and black pants, and yellow boots. "After all, it's been several decades since we were made the Protectors of the Universe but we haven't had much of a good fight yet."

"It's because we kept on training to become stronger than ever…"Goten, who was wearing an orange gi like his father but without the weighted clothing, spoke beside Trunks. "We can't even afford to slack around with our fathers being so strict and all," Goten said with a deep sigh.

"Stop complaining, the two of you need to train after slacking off for so long," Piccolo stated who hadn't changed much in all these years.

"These Saiyans really do love fighting as if they live only to fight." Kibito Kai said with a nostalgic smile.

"That's their nature," King Kai replied, "At least, these Saiyans who are with us are not the same as those Saiyans who had evil hearts before Frieza destroyed Planet Vegeta."

"And they have been protecting our Universe each and every time." The Elder Kai replied.

"Actually, we really do miss our family and friends from Earth…" Gohan said with both his hands behind the back of his head. "I wonder how they are currently doing right now back on Earth?" Goten and Trunks also nodded with a sad smile. After all, these three were only half-Saiyan unlike their fathers. So they had more of an emotional attachments to Earth than their fathers.

"Our family and your friends agreed for us to become Guardians of this Universe." Vegeta replied with his usual sharp tone. "You're mocking them if you three continue to act like children!"

"That's right." Goku replied with his usual carefree smile. "And besides, you guys still enjoyed training right? You are still Saiyans after all!"

The three hybrid Saiyans nodded with a smile.

Then, a sudden flash echoed several meters away from them. The Saiyans took a fighting stance while the Kais just stood there, knowing who is responsible on the commotion. The smoke cleared, and the now familiar duo is standing in front of them.

"It looks like everyone has already prepared a welcome party for us, Lord Beerus," Whis spoke with his usual smile.

"The Kais and the Saiyans…" Beerus looked towards the group. "This is good. It seems like everyone is here already." He said while nodding to himself. Kibito Kai, the Elder Kai, and King Kai bowed their heads to the newly arrived god.

"Hey Lord Beerus! It's been a while!" Goku greeted the God of Destruction with his usual goofy salute.

"Goku! Your manners!" King Kai comically hit Goku on the head.

"The God of Destruction, Lord Beerus…" Vegeta said with his usual grumpy face. While Gohan, Goten and Trunks were still on guard since they didn't have a very good experience during their first meeting with the God of Destruction and they could still feel the overwhelming power within the God of Destruction who easily defeated them during that first encounter. "Despite our massive growth in power, we still cannot sense a god's presence," Vegeta mumbled.

"Lord Beerus…" King Kai said while sweating. "Welcome! That long trip must have been tiring."

"Well, long time no see everyone." Beerus said while looking around. "So this is what the Kai Planet looks like this time, It's been more than a century after my last visit here."

"Yes," Kibito Kai spoke, "It is the same planet as always. This planet had several times more density and durability than any other planets around the Universe, so our ancestors chose it as our sacred ground."

"Yes, I already knew that." Beerus replied. "By the way, it seems like the Saiyans has grown quite well while I was asleep." He said while looking towards Goku.

"Y-Yes!" Goku replied enthusiastically. "We always train hard so we can catch up to you, Lord Beerus."

"That's good to hear. I can actually feel that you have also grown stronger than before, Son Goku, and also you Vegeta as well."

"On another note, what brings you here, Lord Beerus?" The Elder Kai spoke.

"Oh, I almost forgot. I have business with you Kais. This issue might include the Saiyans as well." Beerus said while looking towards the Saiyan.

"Really?"Goku said as he approached the God of Destruction. "Do you mean you want to spar with us again?"

"GOKU!" All of the Kais shouted in unison towards the naïve Saiyan, making Goku fall on his behind to the ground.

"That's a great proposal, Son Goku." Beerus replied with a smirk. "It looks like you still haven't learned a proper lesson after fighting against me, the God of Destruction."

"Haha." Goku scratched the back of his head. "We already know how powerful you really are, Beerus. Right now, we just want to see how strong we have become while fighting against you this time."

Gohan face-palmed while shaking his head. "Why does dad always behave like this."

"You Saiyans really do have a lot of self-confidence." Beerus said with a smirk. "Fine then."

"Lord Beerus." Whis spoke. "It looks like you have already forgotten the reason why we came here on the first place."

"Oh, right." Beerus then remembered something about his dream, a human from a universe outside of the twelve; a human who might possibly affect the balance of the 12 Universes of this reality. "But it's okay Whis. We'll talk about that later. After all, I wanted to see the growth of these Saiyans with my very own eyes since they might also end up getting involved."

'There is another reason why Lord Beerus arrived here aside from meeting the Saiyans?' The Elder Kai thought with narrowed eyes. 'And it might get the Saiyans involved? What could it possibly be?'

"Just like in the past, I'll be using my full power against you, Son Goku." Beerus said casually.

"Awesome… I mean, thank you!" Goku said as formal as he could be, but he was now trembling in excitement. As the God of Destruction and the Saiyan prepared to duke it out…

"KAKAROT!" Vegeta yelled towards Goku. "Did you already forget what I have said earlier? This time, I will fight Lord Beerus!"

"What?" Goku then remembered what Vegeta said earlier. "I already forgot it!" But he just acted like he can no longer remember it.

Some veins from Vegeta's head popped out comically. really is the person without proper reason, he thought. He then moved in blinding speed right in front of Goku, then dashed towards Beerus, initiating an attack.

Beerus is somehow surprised by these turn of events since he was already expecting that he would fight Son Goku. But the Prince of the Saiyans charged straight at him without a second thought. So Beerus blocked Vegeta's incoming punch by crossing his arms in front of his face.

"Hey Vegeta! That's not fair! I should be the one to spar with Beerus!" Goku yelled towards his rival but it is already too late.

The impact from Vegeta's punch shook the ground of the sacred ground of the Kais, making the three Kais fall to the ground. Beerus skidded several meters from the impact. That single punch from the proud Prince of the Saiyan was enough for him to realize that these Saiyans had grown more powerful while he was taking his nap for several decades.

"Father always really wanted to compete with Goku." Trunks sighed. He, along with Gohan, Goten, and Piccolo stood beside Goku and the Kais.

"Dad, let's leave this to Vegeta for now." Goten tapped the shoulder of his father who had a comical dejected look on his face.

"But… But…" Goku mumbled in disappointment. He then looked towards Beerus and Vegetta who are looking towards each other in a silent face-off.

"Hey Kibito Kai, will it be alright if they fight here on these sacred grounds?" Gohan asked Kibito Kai.

"It can't be helped. Once Lord Beerus prepares for a fight, there is nothing that we can do to stop it anymore, or else, he will blow up this planet." Kibito Kai sighed.

"Saiyans…always troublesome," Elder Kai said.

On the other hand, Beerus is smirking towards Vegeta while preparing his fighting stance.

"What now, Lord Beerus? Aren't you a bit disappointed that you will be fighting me and not Kakarot?" Vegeta said while also in a fighting stance.

"Either of you is fine." Beerus replied casually. "After all, both of you have gained my respect during the first time that we have met."

"It's an honor." Vegeta smirked. "Let's get on with this, God of Destruction Beerus!" The Prince of the Saiyans balled his fists on his waist and started releasing his enormous ki that shook the sacred ground… "I'll show you how much I have grown after my humiliating defeat against you during our first fight! HAAAAAAA!" His voice echoed as he continued to release his power.

"Interesting. Then show me your true power, Prince of Saiyans… Vegeta." Beerus said in anticipation.

Vegeta released his ki, making himself enveloped with a seemingly flaming blue aura. The release of the ki was so immense that it created numerous cracks on the ground while the tremor can be felt several kilometers from their current location. The ki continued to rise further, making Beerus somewhat surprised after feeling the growth in power of the Prince of Saiyans.

'This level of power is on the same level as of that time when I visited Earth for the first time.' Beerus thought. He can still clearly remember how Vegeta overwhelmed him for a few seconds of their fight due to his rage after he hit Bulma. Vegeta's power during that time had clearly surpassed that of Super Saiyan 3 Goku that he easily defeated with just two hits. And right now, Vegeta already has the same level of power during that time even in his base form. 'If Vegeta really has grown this much, I guess that it is safe to say that even Son Goku has also gotten stronger at least this much.' Beerus said while looking towards Goku who is wearing a carefree smile while watching how Vegeta powers-up.

 _'Show him, Vegeta. Show him that we are no longer the same as before!'_ Goku said within his mind.

"HAAAAAA!" Vegetta released a much stronger power up than before, creating powerful gusts of wind. This time, his pitch black hair transformed into a bright yellow one. His ki's color also matched his hair's hue, thus transforming it from blue to yellow flaming ki as well. Vegeta just entered his Super Saiyan form.

"It looks like father is going to go all out." Trunks said with a light smirk.

"Yeah. Even if we are not the ones he will be fighting with, we should still keep our guard up!" Goten said to his best friend.

Vegeta's voice continued to echo throughout the Sacred Planet of the Kais as he released much higher level of ki, creating a large crater where he is currently standing. His yellow flaming aura is now turning into a golden one, emitting lightning due to the highly condensed ki that he is emitting. His hair is also changing its hue from yellow to golden color as well, while his muscles became a much defined. This time, he just entered his Super Saiyan 2 state.

"So you have already reached your highest level of transformation. Shall we begin our fight?" Beerus said while taking a fighting stance.

"Not yet! I know very well that despite my current power, your power is still far above mine, Beerus. So I have yet to surpass… my current Super Saiyan level! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Vegeta said as he further released a much more potent ki within himself.

"So Vegeta will also use the third form," Piccolo muttered while bracing himself.

"Go Vegeta!" Goku yelled excitedly.

The Prince of the Saiyan's ki continued to explode as he was now literally shaking the Sacred Planet down to its very core. The rock formations started to collapse, the clouds started to disintegrate, and the wind started to feel heavier than the earlier gust of wind from entering his Super Saiyan 2 form. As Vegeta continued to yell, everyone can now hear a loud roar from the Oozaru deep within him as he further drew the power from his heritage.

Suddenly, a bright light enveloped the scene, making the Kais covered their eyes. As the light resided, on the middle of a certain crater, stood Vegeta who had a more potent golden ki, enveloping his muscular but toned body like a golden fire. The lightning created from concentrated ki was now more condensed and thicker that it could destroy a 50-meter high building in a single strike. His eyebrows were now also non-existent, making his eyes look much fiercer than before, as he was glaring towards the God of Destruction. But the most amazing change in his appearance was the now waist-length golden hair that symbolized the growth of his power…

"I am sorry that it took longer than before, Lord Beerus. It's been a while since I entered this form after all." Vegeta said with a cocky smirk. "Now, this is me as a Super Saiyan 3."

"The same as that of Son Goku eh?" Beerus said, seemingly unimpressed with the current power-up. "You really have gotten strong, Vegeta. But you see, that kind of power, is still far below that of mine's."

"You'll never know unless you get a taste of it!" Vegeta yelled as he charged towards the God of Destruction. Beerus on the other hand, charged towards Vegeta as well. The two powerful forces collided in a single instance, creating a deep crater with them on the middle of it as they shook the very foundation of the Sacred Planet.

"Oh, well. Looks like our planet will be torn apart again." Elder Kai spoke.

"Yes. And I am afraid that it will be a lot worse than during the fight against Majin Buu." Kibito Kai said with a forced smile.

* * *

 _ **A few hours later**_

The fight was legendary as Vegeta greatly held his own against Beerus using his SSJ4 transformation and then his Super Saiyan Blue during their battle, proving that at he and Goku's current level, they could force Beerus to use even his full power. Needless to say, Beerus was beyond impressed with the Saiyans and wanted to fight them again another time, but first things first...

"Now, on to why we arrived here," Whis began, "But first, we must wait for the others that I've called to arrive."

"The others?" Goku asked as another sudden flash appeared, the Saiyans looked over to the side to see a group of unfamiliar people, The first one was a tall and pale-skinned man, who had deep wrinkles and a strong jawline in his elderly age. He had spiky, shoulder-length, pale-red hair, with a chin-length, braided lock hanging in front of his left ear. He also sported a goatee, which was tapered down to his waist. He also had a pair of horn-like protrusions extending from either side of his forehead and pupil less white eyes. He also had a red ripple like marking in the center of his forehead. He wore a white, full-length kimono with a pattern of six black magatama around a high collar, beneath which, he wore a necklace which was also made up of six black magatama. On the back of his kimono was a larger, black ripple like marking with a pattern of nine magatama arranged in three rows of three beneath it. In front of him where two men, with the first having short blonde hair and blue eyes, and three whisker marks on his cheeks, he wore an orange sweatshirt with black stripes, black pants and sandals. He also wore a white cape that had a red flame pattern around the hem, held together by a red rope. His right arm was completely wrapped in bandages. The second man had black eyes and long black hair that completely covered his left eye, he wore a black cloak with lavender lining, and a gray, long-sleeved, collared shirt, over which he wore a periwinkle vest. He also wore black pants, a purple belt, and dark gray fingerless glove on his right hand with the other one being completely covered in bandages.

"Ah, it's good to see you once again, Hagoromo," Whis greeted.

"You as well Whis," Hagoromo better known as the Sage of Six Paths replied, "It seems that a great crisis greater than anything we've ever faced before has surfaced."

"Is it really that bad, old man?" the blond haired man asked.

"He wouldn't have brought us to a place like this if it wasn't bad Naruto," the black haired man said.

"I know that Sasuke, I'm just curious on why the old man would contact us now after so many years," Naruto replied.

"Because a threat even greater than Kaguya is about to surface," Hagoromo stated much to the shock of both Naruto and Sasuke.

As this conversation was going on, the Z-fighters especially Goku and Vegeta were eyeing the two strangers. They could both sense that these two were very powerful and were very good at suppressing it. Goku felt excited as he wanted to see if they could give him a good fight while Vegeta simply wanted to test their strength out.

The two shinobi meanwhile, both realized that the people standing before them were not like anyone they've ever encountered. Hell, after what they just sensed, these people could give the likes of Kaguya and Momoshiki a tough challenge.

Before more could be said, a portal suddenly opened up and out stepped two more young men with the first one wearing a complete black robe that had a white cloak tied around his waist while he had two shoulder guards that had a red scale design on them that were split into three segments before the straps crossed over his chest in an X. He had his weapons on display. One was a large Khyber knife that rested over his back while he held a small, but still large to her, trench knife on his right hip. Looking at his face, she saw it was in a slight scowl but judging by Whis, that was probably normal for him. His eyes were a deep brown that burned with a fire. His companion was dressed in what was assumed to be a military uniform from how pristine the white fabric was and also due to the shiny golden buttons and pentagram cross on his right shoulder and the half cloak that was on his left shoulder. He was standing at a height of five foot ten with chin length raven hair that was swept to his right and deep blue eyes that were covered by rectangular glasses.

"So is this where the Soul King wanted us to go to Uryu?" The orange haired man said.

"It seems so Kurosaki, he did say look for a deity named Whis," Uryu replied.

"That would be me," Whis spoke up, "Greetings Ichigo Kurosaki and Uryu Ishida. I see that the Soul King has already informed about the current crisis we face."

"Well he did say that it could affect everything we hold dear, so yeah it's pretty serious," said Ichigo with an expression of determination on his face.

"Very well, now we must go to the Omni-King's palace, he has requested an audience with all of us," Whis explained before banging his staff to the ground, teleporting everyone there to their intended destination.

* * *

 _ **Omni-King's Palace**_

"We're finally here everyone."

"Wow, this place is just _unbelievable_ ," Naruto said amazed.

"Even Soul Society can't compare to this," Ichigo stated.

The group had arrived in front of a palace which resided above a huge jellyfish that was located in between golden clouds and what appears to be outer space. The palace itself was in the shape of the kanji "全" which means "all". Around the castle there were twelve floating rocks that each had a Universe above them. As they entered the palace they were greeted with the sight of the Omni-King and the Omni-King that Goku brought from Future Trunk's timeline after defeating Zamasu sitting on their thrones. They were very small, childlike humanoid figures. Their purple and blue striped face had a near blank expression. They also had no visible nose. They wore a pink vest on their bodies and on the front had two "all" kanjis present. Their heads had a rather lemon like shape, with their two ears being pointed and grey. Despite their unassuming appearance, even Sasuke and Ichigo realized that the Omni-Kings could easily wipe all of them from existence in the blink of an eye.

The present Omni-King stood up from his sitting position, looking around himself.

"Hello Goku. I'm glad you to see you again." The very disproportionately childish voice of the Omni-King said to them, and Goku turned to see him there, his two bodyguards standing there by his side, another figure dressed in a cloak was standing off to the side that the Saiyans, the Namekian, the two Shinobi, the Shinigami, and the Quincy didn't recognize.

"Hey Omni-King. Is something the matter?" Goku asked, looking down at the short figure before him.

"Yes." Despite his answer, his perpetual smile remained. "I've gotten word from an ambassador of another Omni-King. He's requesting our help right now."

"Another Omni-King?" Goku asked, in surprise.

"Yes." The Omni-King nodded. "I never told you this, but the universes under my domain are called the multiverse collectively. Every Omni-King rules over one multiverse, and only their ambassadors are able to communicate between them."

"Why do you need ambassadors? Shouldn't you be able to just talk it out?"

"Normally we would, but in this case, we aren't allowed to leave our multiverse. If we did, then it'd all destroy itself in an instant."

"You're...kidding me right?" Ichigo said looking dumbfounded.

"No my boy, it's universal law," Elder Kai stated.

Goku remembered when Whis told him the Omni-King completely destroyed six universes in a fit of rage.

Leaving the multiverse with the threat of causing massive extinction made Goku's blood run cold.

"Oh... Well your highness, what's the problem with the other Omni-Kings?" Goku asked.

"At the moment," the cloaked figure said, lifting his head towards Goku and the others, "It appears that all of existence is being threatened by forces that the current forces for order have a large deal of trouble helping. My Omni-King didn't want to involve other ones, but by now, the situation's grown very dim, with most forces for order being defeated or killed."

The heroes eyes narrowed and their faces were filled with determination.

"Tell me what's the problem with these people. I'll help them with their troubles."

"I want to help too, if anyone is in any kind of trouble, I'll do whatever I can to help," Ichigo said.

"Me as well, there's no way I'll stand by while innocent people are getting hurt," said Naruto.

"A human who has been masquerading as a destroyer has caused an abnormality known as planetary incursions which involves two parallel Earths occupying the same space and unless one of these Earths is destroyed, both _universes_ would die. This due to this human killing a being known as the Molecule Man, a product of a race of beings who desire to see the simultaneous end of everything," The unknown figure explained much to both the horror and surprise to those present, "Meaning that Molecule Man is a multiversal bomb - all Molecule Men across the multiverse are in fact one mind and when one of them explodes, _all_ of them will explode, annihilating the entire multiverse at once. This human has been killing many Molecule Men across the multiverse in order to prevent this to the point of an entire religion being created around him. The matter itself is a cosmic crime of massive proportions and only you ten are capable of preventing complete multiversal collapse."

"But why us specifically? There's has to be some fighters left to protect the people right?" Gohan questioned.

The man shook his head.

"All of them are too preoccupied to stop this disaster from occurring due to them fighting each other over trivial matters." He crossed his arms, the imperceptible breath of a small sigh making clear his irritation with the heroes of his multiverse. "At this point, I'm only hoping the ones whose morality tends more to the Lawful spectrum are the ones in control now. At least with them, the least number of people will die. If the ones of the more Chaotic spectrum were to win, then it won't be likely that there'll be anything left to save."

Goku scratched his head, thinking over the situation this man's universe is having right now. A whole world where no fighters can help the planet or it people sounds much like the Future Trunks' timeline. This could be a great opportunity for Goku however. He might get a chance to fight new powerful foes there. Naruto wanted to stop this guy before he could continue destroying anything else while Ichigo being the person he is, wanted to protect as many people as he can from whoever was causing this problem.

"We'll do it," They all said in unison.

The cloaked figure smiled, "Excellent, I know for sure that all of you will be able to handle any challenge that comes your way. Now, are you all ready to leave?"

"As ready as we'll ever be," Goku answered for the group.

"Before they leave, there is something that I must give to Naruto and Sasuke," Hagoromo said as he held out his hands. In an instant, both shinobi looked down at their hands to see a couple of markings that could be seen through their bandaged palms. On Naruto's right palm was a light-colored, sun-like marking and on Sasukes's left palm there was a dark-colored, crescent moon-like marking.

'This is..." Naruto said with utter surprise on his face.

"Yes, the both of you will need all the power you need in order to face this threat, consider the Six Paths Yin and Yang Power as a final gift from me to you," Hagoromo smiled.

Both shinobi nodded in understanding, "We won't let you down old man," Naruto stated.

"Well then without further ado, let's be off!" Everyone was suddenly engulfed by a blue light.

* * *

 _ **Earth-616**_

When the light cleared, the group took in their new surroundings.

"Where…are we?" Ichigo asked.

The group was standing in what appeared to be inside a building that resembled a high-tech army bunker.

"Welcome to your new home for the time being and base of operations," The cloaked figure stated, "The Alliance Headquarters."

"The Alliance?" Goku asked perplexed.

"It's the name of your new team, for the purpose of leading the hero community by example." The cloaked figure explained. "There has been far too much hero on hero violence, maybe just maybe, you all can bring an end to it or at least give the people something to be inspired by. You all have a pretty diverse group in terms of the hero spectrum." he pointed out, "Now then, time to get to work."

* * *

 _ **60 Days Later**_

Naruto stood behind a desk as a solemn expression covered his face. An expression that was mirrored by Ichigo as they looked at the holographic form of a Phoenix floated above the desk. Gohan looked at the two in concern before looking back up at the bird. Piccolo frowned to himself as he crossed his arms in thought. During the past few months, the Alliance had gotten all they need to know about this universe and who lived in it. They knew almost everything about each and every hero and villain, their secret identities, all their powers and abilities, even their own personal histories. They needed to in order to prepare for coming battles ahead. They also took the time to get to know each other in order for them to fully function as a team. It took a while considering how Naruto and Sasuke were reluctant on revealing their secrets due to their Shinobi training, but eventually a compromise was made.

 _ ***Flash***_

Goku and Vegeta appeared in a flash just as Sasuke entered using his Space-Time Dōjutsu.

"How long do we have?" Son Goku asked as soon as he registered the image of the Phoenix.

"We're down to mere hours." Naruto said with a frown. "Before noon tomorrow, the world will tremble as the Avengers go to war with the X-Men over the Phoenix Force..."

"And it looks like it won't be long before the Phoenix itself arrives on this planet." Piccolo said.

"Our main objective..." Naruto continued "...is to get this Hope Summers ready, this will be difficult as I doubt either-side will be willing to calmly sit down and listen to us. I mean I'll try but we need to prepare for a worst case scenario. That's where we need you to pull through for us, Goku and Vegeta."

"Us?" Goku questioned making him nod.

"You're our biggest gun, Gohan and I will help you fend off both sides while Sasuke extracts Hope. No one is aware just how strong you guys really are nor do they know who we are."

"Let's just hope it doesn't come to that." Goku said with a grimace making him nod. That much power shouldn't be used against potential allies.

"Piccolo as of now you are the only one here who can use magic as your Sage Namek training will make you our main defense against Dr. Strange and Magik, two very powerful magic users on both the Avengers and X-Men sides respectively." Naruto said before turning to Ichigo. "Ichigo, you're going to be in the trenches. You're the wild card. Just keep them distracted long enough for me to do my job and don't break on us pal."

"Break? I'm not some pushover weakling. So not likely." Ichigo said with a smirk that was matched by his comrades.

"As this goes on, I will be personally training Hope while the rest of you keep the others busy and minimize the damage. We're going to be in a race against the clock so when I give the signal, Uryu, I'm going to need you to hunt down this Scarlet Witch and bring her here." Naruto said before turning to Goten and Trunks. "I'm going to need you to stay in here in case someone tracks us back here."

"Got it." Trunks said with a worried frown. "You just make sure you and everyone else come back in one piece."

"Of course." Naruto promised without hesitation, "Now, everyone we need to get ready." Naruto said as he turned off the hologram. "Tomorrow, we go to war."

"Okay everyone, move out." Goku ordered as he walked out of the office with his comrades right behind him. Naruto was the last one to leave as his eyes became yellow and his pupils took on a cross-like shape, "It's now or never."

* * *

 _ **AN: Alright, that's it for chapter one. Next time The Alliance goes to war with the Avengers and the X-Men. Now, you're probably all confused about a few things, like why Ichigo has his Hollow and Quincy powers back and how Piccolo is able to use magic. Simply put, Ichigo managed to absorb his other powers back from Yhwach after slicing him in half, considering how rushed Bleach's ending was, it leaves a lot of possibilities and as for Piccolo, let's just say that he went through a new type of training in order for him to be on equal footing with the Saiyans, I won't spoil too much. Another thing to note is that this story is inspired by Shinobi Chronicles by YugiXtian and Marvel: Trinity by RebukeX7, two really great stories that I recommend you check out. Now, the reason I decided to write this stories is because after reading so many stories where characters like Naruto are put into the DC universe where they take upon themselves do what the heroes are unwilling to do, which is rid the world of it's villains once and for all and I think such a story involving the Marvel universe is long overdue. Because let's face it, Marvel has it way worse than DC with certain characters being mistreated and heroes fighting each other too much. So I'll try my best to do this story justice.** **Also here's a list of Arcs I have planned, However, I may change the order and some may either be removed or I might just add more to it. This is also not counting the chapters in between arcs.**_

 _ **Avengers vs X-Men**_

 _ **Ends of the Earth**_ _ **  
**_

 ** _End Times_**

 ** _Dying Wish_**

 _ **Dimension Z**_

 _ **Age of Ultron**_

 _ **Battle of the Atom**_

 _ **Goblin Nation**_

 _ **Ragnarok Now**_

 _ **Original Sin**_

 _ **Spider-Verse**_

 _ **AXIS**_

 _ **INFINITY**_

 _ **Time Runs Out**_

 _ **Secret Wars**_

 _ **Well, I hope you all enjoyed and I'll have the next chapter out as soon as possible.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN: Here's the next chapter. Thanks for the all the support.  
**_

* * *

 _ **Utopia**_

"Cyclops." Steve Rogers greeted Scott Summers by his codename, the call sign he used when addressing mutant matters.

"Cap."

"We need to take Hope into protective custody," Steve said.

"Because…?"

"The Phoenix Force is coming to earth and all of our experts feel it is headed towards her."

"Your experts? You mean Wolverine," Scott scoffed.

"No. I mean our own experts, Logan's opinion has nothing to do with this," Steve said, "They have ancient texts about the Phoenix and can train Hope. I think it's for the best that she'd be better prepared for this."

"She's a mutant," Cyclops said stubbornly. "And that so-called research of yours could be grossly outdated. This is a mutant problem."

"Yes, I remember how well you handled the problem last time," Rogers said. "You had the chance to bring back the mutants and then blew that chance by picking a fight. Then you blamed the Scarlet Witch even though she had offered to help."

"I admit, that was a big mistake on my part, but that just means Hope is that much more important. She's mutantkind's last, best hope."

"As Beast pointed out, not everyone who was a mutant wants to be a mutant. Ever think of that in your desperate attempt to 'save' mutantkind?"

"That's not the point," Cyclops growled. "You're not a mutant. You don't understand what we've been through."

"You're too close to it, Summers. I was hoping you and I could come to an understanding. Man to man, leader to leader. I need you to trust me," Captain America said.

"I'm too close to it? You're too far away from it. As you always have been." Cyclops pointed at Captain America. "It occurs to me, seeing you standing here, where were you for us? For the mutants? Except now when you need something."

"Too far? You're using that argument on the wrong person, son." Even Captain America had his limits, and Cyclops was pushing him to the edge of that limit. "I accepted Quicksilver and the Scarlet Witch, two former terrorists from the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants, into the Avengers, improving the public perception of mutants. I fought against the Superhuman Registration Act, which would have affected the rights of humans and mutants alike."

"Right. You did oppose the Registration Act, but you did nothing to stop the Mutant Registration Act, how hypocritical. The X-Men helped the Avengers all the time, but do the Avengers ever help the X-Men? No. So get the hell off my island."

"You do understand that I wasn't asking," Cap said.

"I understood that completely," Cyclops replied before he blasted Captain America across the beach.

"Avengers Assemble," Cap stated as the SHIELD Helicarrier arrived with the Avengers in tow, all ready for a fight.

Before they could begin a the sound of the flash was heard as the Alliance suddenly appeared in the middle of the beach.

 _"Damn…they're all ready to tear each other apart,"_ Naruto thought as he currently found himself with Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, and Ichigo caught between the Avengers whom were in the sea and the X-Men who were on the shores of Utopia.

"Everyone, calm the hell down!" Naruto boomed angrily as he glared at both sides.

"Who are you people?! Stand down!" Captain America ordered only to be forced to block a kunai with his shield courtesy of an irate Naruto Uzumaki.

"No _you_ stand down! Why the hell are you even here!?" Naruto questioned as he glared at the Super Soldier while The Saiyans and Ichigo stood back to back facing the X-Men and the Avengers respectively. "You get Hope Summers, then what? You don't have the experience necessary to deal with the Phoenix."

"Thank you! I am glad someone has some damn common sense!" Cyclops snapped angrily on to get a glare from The Seventh Hokage as well.

"You stand down as well! You have the experience but don't fool yourself into thinking you have the resources necessary to contain such a thing, you two need to work together! Fighting will only make it easier for the Phoenix to destroy us all." Naruto said angrily.

"He's right, listen to the man you dumbasses!" Ichigo shouted towards the Avengers as Hawkeye aimed at them with his bow.

"Kid, I don't who the hell you are but this is not the time for talking-"

"-It's the _perfect_ time for talking!" Ichigo interrupted incredulously. "Before one of you all does something you regret! And really Robin Hood? Don't act like a threat, you'll be the first one to get your ass beat." Ichigo said as he pointed Zangetsu at the archer.

"Listen to me, you're too emotionally invested in this, hell all of you older X-Men are. We need to forget about fighting each other and think about what's best for Hope Summers." Naruto growled out.

"You would fight us?" Cyclops asked as Naruto glared at him.

"Only if I have to," Naruto said as he crouched low before all of his comrades, prepared to fight them should he have to. "Don't make us have to."

" _Iron Fist, Captain America, Black Widow, Spider-Woman, Wolverine, and Black Panther… all of them are great hand to hand combatants."_ Naruto thought before taking a deep breath as he slowly flipped his forearms so that his palms were facing upwards. _"One on one it would be a bit harder, but with a group I definitely have an advantage."_

" _That stance, what is it?"_ Iron Fist thought with a frown as he saw Naruto shift into his personal fighting style.

"Hmph, you're all the same, trying to stop our progress, " Cyclops began,

"You're asking for it…" Ichigo warned.

"X-Men…"

"Avengers…" Captain America began making Naruto narrow his eyes.

" You don't want to do this Captain…"

"Drive them into the see/ Take the land!" Both Cyclops and Captain America ordered making Naruto, Ichigo, and Goku curse before they sprang into action.

Naruto ducked under an arrow as his perception of time slowed to a crawl before he blitzed forward leaving after-Images in his wake before flipping forward and slamming his foot into Hawkeye's chest, sending him rag dolling back. Nearly immediately he was forced to dodge an electric blast from Spider-Woman.

"Damn it kid, this has nothing to do with you!" Spider-Woman shouted as she flew towards him. "You won't win!" Spider-Woman said before releasing a second blast that seemingly fazed through him.

"In what world?" Naruto asked from behind her, surprising her with his speed before he slammed a fist into her back sending her crashing face first into the sea. At that moment he found himself flipping backwards over Captain America's shield.

* * *

 ***BOOOOM!***

Goku flew back just in time to avoid Red-Hulk slamming into him. However that wasn't the end of it as he glanced back to see Colossus, garbed in the Juggernaut's armor, charging towards him as Red-Hulk charged him from the opposite side. Flying straight up, Goku caused the two to slam into each other, Red-Hulk being knocked to the side in the process due to the sheer momentum Colossus had. Goku than transformed into a Super Saiyan as his fists shone with power as he spun around and slammed them together as he glared at the two titans.

 _ ***FABOOOOOOM!***_

Goku then released a large Kamehameha that slammed into both of them before creating a large shockwave that sent many of the combatants flying away.

 _"Whoa!"_ Naruto shouted over their communication link as he narrowly avoided being knocked away by the blast. _"Holy-you almost took me out!"_

"Oops, sorry!" Goku said as she surveyed the battleground before frowning as he saw Rogue approaching Ichigo whom was locked in combat with Cyclops and Emma Frost.

Before Rogue could reach Ichigo, a sonic boom was the only warning she had before something slammed into her side.

Hard.

The sheer force sent her flying away through the air before she landed in the water. Coughing she looked up at her surroundings in confusion before paling slightly as she saw Goku floating above her with a scowl. She steeled her expression as she stood up and took off her gloves, ready to absorb the Saiyan's powers.

 _ ***Boom***_

Rogue's confidence suddenly vanished when Goku raised his hand and unleashed a kiai that sent her flying knocking her unconscious.

* * *

 _ ***SHINNG***_

"What's wrong with you people?! Can't you see that this is a waste of time!" Ichigo yelled out after Emma turned into her diamond form just in time to negate most of the damage from Zangetsu. Suddenly Ichigo raised Zangetsu in front of him to block an optic blast from Cyclops. With a yell, Ichigo had sped forward at unbelievable speeds, his Khyber blade aiming directly for Cyclops' exposed throat. It was with barely a second that he was able to pull his neck out of the line of the blade, but he still received a small cut that bleed slightly.

"Sorry. I missed." Ichigo said, the cleaver like blade resting on his right shoulder as he made direct eye contact with Cyclops. "Next time, I won't." Cyclops gulped in fear of the teen. Every word spoken had such conviction behind them that it scared him. Ichigo went to attack Cyclops again but cursed when his arm suddenly froze up. "What now?" Ichigo muttered as he felt Zangetsu being raised in the air thanks to Magneto's powers.

"Now boy, you will-"Magneto was cut off when Namor's body suddenly slammed in to him forcing his control over Zangetsu to end, releasing his hold on the Khyber blade. Before either Magneto or Namor could regain their bearings a massive beam of energy slammed into them sending them flying away.

"Good looking out." Ichigo complimented as he went back to fighting Cyclops.

"Don't mention it." Vegeta said before raising his hand to knock away a repulsor blast from Iron Man.

 _"Huh. Well that's something I've never seen before, who exactly are you people? If you all leave now, you won't be arrested,_ " Iron Man mused making Vegeta tilt his head.

"Is that right? A small fry like you thinks he can order me around?" Vegeta retorted.

 _"Funny."_ Iron Man said sarcastically before blasting towards The Prince of Saiyans causing them both to be locked in aerial combat.

* * *

"Man, these guys sure are persistent," Naruto said as he drop-kicked Iron Fist before using that same momentum to jump back, spin around, and round-house kick Black Widow, knocking her away from him.

"No kidding," Gohan agreed as Captain America's shield flew towards him but before it could connect it was quickly snatched out of the sky by Naruto.

"Hm. This is a pretty impressive shield." Naruto said as he caught the shield and used it to block a blow from the Winter Soldier, the strength of the shield sent him stumbling back leaving him open for a vicious assault from Naruto who had no problem incorporating the shield into his fighting style. After slamming the shield into the Winter Soldier's face, knocking him out instantly, Naruto slung the shield across the battlefield and right into Captain America, sending the soldier flying back. "But it wouldn't be right to just take it." Naruto said as he flipped back over Daredevil and slammed a foot in his stomach.

Gohan meanwhile, unleashed a kiai that slammed into Iceman, distorting his body and reducing him to frozen rubble, he then did a palm strike into the Thing's chest sending him flying back several feet.

* * *

 _"Target's power has multiplied by 50,"_ Iron Man's AI stated as he flew upwards toward the sky with Vegeta hot on his tail.

 _"What?"_ Iron Man said as Vegeta meanwhile looked as though he were about to barrel into him.

Before the Iron Avenger could react, Vegeta slammed into him and then proceeded to beat Tony around like a rag doll. Having enough, Iron Man suddenly shot up at a ninety degree angle, leaving him vulnerable to Vegeta slamming his foot into his chest, sending him crashing into the ground.

 _"40% damage sustained,"_ The AI stated as Iron Man quickly got back to his feet, _"I know that already. This guy is not human."_

"What's the matter? Is a Super Saiyan too much for you?" Vegeta mocked, "Here, I'll make it easier for you then," He said as he reverted to his normal state.

"Come at me," Vegeta gestured as Iron Man rushed at the Saiyan, only for Vegeta to throw a powerful haymaker at Tony sending him flying. Iron Man tried to fight back but his blows didn't even faze the Saiyan Prince. Getting desperate, Iron Man quickly flew up to the sky again in order to gain some distance.

"Bastard," Vegeta cursed as he pursued Iron Man again.

Naruto has just finished defeating Luke Cage and Daredevil, when he looked up to find himself mere feet away from a fierce battle between Storm and Black Panther.

" _Not getting in the middle of THAT marital dispute."_ Naruto thought as he simply ran away from them, being married himself, he had a feeling that those two should sort out their problems on their own.

* * *

 _ ***BAM!***_

"Gah!" Cyclops grunted after receiving a vicious head-butt from Ichigo sending him crashing back.

Ichigo then turned his head to find Kitty Pryde behind him with her arm phased through his chest.

"Why are you doing this?!" Kitty questioned with a frown.

"This won't end well for all of us if either that one eyed bastard or those SHIELD idiots try to handle the Phoenix alone. If they aren't going to see reason, Me and my friends will deal with it with our own hands." Ichigo said before suddenly raising his spiritual pressure causing Kitty to lose her hold as Ichigo knocked her down and stabbed Zangetsu next to her head. "I'm not your enemy," Ichigo warned as he stood up. "So don't make me your enemy."

 _"I have Hope, we need to leave now!"_ Sasuke shouted over the link as Ichigo looked up to see both Rachel Grey and Emma charging him only to stumble back when a barrage of ki blasts courtesy of Goku separated them. Gohan and Vegeta landed next to him just as Naruto, who was bobbing and weaving around an onslaught from She-Hulk, used the Hiraishin to quickly teleport to the group.

 _ ***Flash***_

The Alliance members all watched the Avengers and X-Men recover and turn towards them as Goku used Instant Transmission to teleport himself along with his teammates in a blur. All that was left in their wake was a very confused group of heroes who, upon getting over their confusion, went back to fighting each other.

* * *

 _ **Alliance Headquarters**_

"Where the hell did you take me, what the hell do you want, and who the hell are you people!?" Hope's tirade is what the heroes walked in on after Goku brought them back to the outpost.

"Hey! Calm down." Ichigo ordered getting her attention as she turned to them in confusion.

"Man this girl's got some lungs." Goten said as he rubbed his ears.

"What's going on?" Hope asked with a frown.

"We brought you here for the purpose of better preparing you for what is to come." Sasuke explained making her look at him in surprise. "Cyclops had his own plans so we smuggled you out. We are your allies, Hope, so don't be so tense."

"Sorry, sorry, it's just been a long day what with me getting locked up suddenly as heroes went to war over me." Hope said dryly before taking a deep breath. "Still it's too late now for training, the Phoenix is coming _today_ we're out of time."

"Don't worry about the Phoenix, it'll be held back long enough for you to get the training you need." Ichigo explained making her eyes widen.

"Oh…so…how is this training going to be done? How are you guys going to train me?" Hope asked with a frown.

"First, you're going to train with someone who you might be familiar with." Naruto said as none other than the Amazing Spider-Man walked forward, getting her attention. Over the past few months, the Alliance had been going through the files of every hero in order to recruit any potential allies that would help them in their mission. But unfortunately, out of the many hundreds of heroes, there were only a select few that the Alliance believed could be trusted, with one of them especially being Spider-Man, they then found out that there was a so called prophecy that Spider-Man would be Hope's teacher, so it was imperative that the Alliance needed Spider-Man on their side. When one of Naruto's clones and Ichigo approached the Web Slinger in his home in his Peter Parker identity, to say that he was shocked that they knew who he was an understatement, but after explaining the situation and the details of their mission, Peter was quick to join them and he agreed not to tell anyone else about The Alliance. Hope looked at Spider-Man with visible surprise as she registered who he was.

 _ ***Flashback: Years in the future***_

 _A seven year old Hope stumbled clumsily after Cable, holding a gun that was obviously too big for her to hold. She was so focused on keeping up that she didn't notice when he suddenly stopped moving._

 _ ***Bam***_

" _Ouch." Hope said with a pout as she fell on her rear before looking up. Her eyes widened in confusion as she saw a large statue of a man garbed in a web-patterned costume, a spider-emblem etched on his chest._

" _Wow. Who's that?" Hope asked curiously making the man smirk a bit as he turned to the child._

" _The greatest hero of all. Get comfortable you little brat." Cable said as he sat down on some rubble. "I've got a great story to tell you."_

 _ ***Flashback: End***_

"Spider-Man." Hope said as she looked at him in surprise and a bit of awe.

"Oh he gets the awe-filled expression while you scream our ears off…nice." Ichigo said dryly.

"You're training me? How? And in what? We don't exactly have similar fighting styles." Hope said with a frown as he crossed his arms.

"No, we don't. But I'm sure there's a thing or two I could teach you." Spider-Man said before turning to his newfound friends. "I got it from here guys."

"Good, Ichigo and I will start prepping for the moon mission. Make sure you stay in the Shadows on your mission Goten and Trunks, they are all still unaware you're helping us." Naruto said as he, Ichigo, Goku, Vegeta, and Sasuke left to get ready.

"Alright my new pupil, tell me. Why do you want to stop the Phoenix?" Spider-Man asked making her frown.

"So the world doesn't get destroyed?"

"Why don't you want the world destroyed?" Spider-Man asked making her look at him as if he had two heads.

"Because I don't want my people or anyone else to die."

"Why?"

"Because it's my destiny."

"Why?"

"Because God hates me." Hope said dryly getting more than a little irritated as he chuckled.

"Creative answer, let me rephrase. Why do you want to complete your destiny?" Spider-Man questioned making her glare at him as she opened her mouth only to freeze.

Why _did_ she want to complete her destiny? Because people kept telling her to? No. Hope's eyes widened further as she continued to dissect why she wanted to complete her destiny. It wasn't because everyone told her to, it was because people _kept_ telling her too. Constantly lording her incredible fate over her head, constantly bugging her, treating her as if she were some sort of messiah. She just…she just wanted it all to end.

"So people can leave me the hell alone!" Hope snapped, her face flushed with anger. "I'm so tired of this...this...constant drama! This struggle, this fighting! For what? A people who are persecuted for being born with powers while people like _you_ get to walk around as if it's no big deal to have powers just cause you got them later!? All I've known is death and destruction and to hear that this thing with the Phoenix is supposed to be the end of it all….I just want it to end."

"You want to die." Spider-Man said simply making her head snap to him in surprise as he began circling her.

"W-what?"

"Hit the nail on the head, didn't I?" Spider-Man asked curiously making her glare at him.

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't I? Win or lose, at least it'll all end right? Or at the very least you won't be around to see anymore fighting because let's be honest, the Phoenix is powerful. You know you don't stand a snowball's chance in hell against it. At the most you can go the way of Jean Grey and try to take it with you, but actually _winning?_ Ha! Yeah right."

"Shut up." Hope bit out.

"Make me." Spider-Man taunted. "You're weak, you know it, I know it, everyone knows it yet somehow you're _just_ strong enough to matter."

 _ ***SNICKT***_

"I said shut up!" Hope shouted as bone claws ripped from her hands as she tapped into Wolverine's powers and charged Spider-Man whom dodged her assault effortlessly.

"Yet you still keep fighting, why? Is it because you're stupid?" Spider-Man asked curiously.

"Shut up!"

"Ha! You don't even know why you fight!" Spider-Man mocked. "But that's okay, because were the same."

" _ **WE'RE NOTHING ALIKE!"**_ Hope boomed as a flaming aura ripped from her body causing Spider-Man to flip away as it destroyed a wall.

"We are because I can tell you why you fight! You do it because with great power, comes great responsibility." Spider-Man said making her pause as the flames in her eyes died out.

"What does that even fucking _mean?"_

"Every day of my life I ask myself that same question, I'd have to ask the guy who told me, but he's dead." Spider-Man said honestly as she looked at him in contempt.

"And who told you?"

"My uncle."

"What? Did he do it over breakfast or something?" Hope asked with a scoff making him nod.

"Yup. And to this day I go through my life wondering why I didn't ask him what it meant even one time. Hindsight sure is something, kid. We're the same, you and I, we didn't ask for these powers. We didn't ask to be a part of some large destiny, some prophecy, but here we are." Spider-Man said as he approached her. "The difference between us is that I am older. Let me prevent you from making the same mistakes I have."

"Mistakes…what mistakes have you made?" Hope asked with a frown.

"My uncle is dead, wanna know how? He was shot by a guy I let get away due to pride and wanting to hurt someone else. If I had just recalled his words about responsibility and power, he'd be here this very day, but I didn't and he's gone. It's that unrepentable sin, that guilt, which keeps me going even when I physically can't. I don't want you to have this burden I carry." Spider-Man said as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "The phrase doesn't make any sense, I know, but for people like us? Tools of fate? It can completely define our very existences purely by how we decipher it."

Hope was speechless.

Even as tears filled her eyes there was nothing she could say.

"My goal is to prevent you from making that one mistake that will send you down my path because it doesn't stop there. Oh no, wanna hear something cruel? You will fail everyone you know and love. My first love? Dead. Brother? Dead. Little girl who aspired to be me? Dead. All because I am Spider-Man."

"So why don't you quit!?" Hope asked as she looked at the man in horror.

"Because I've saved so many lives already that weren't connected to me. Messed up ain't it? I do make a difference, just not for those who matter to me. Either stay Spider-Man and kill the few that I love, or quit and let everyone including them die. Only one option has anyone one living at all." Spider-Man explained. "It's a special type of hell I don't want you to partake in, not if I can help it. But first, we need to change why you fight. Don't fight to die, fight to live."

"W-what do you mean by that?"

"You're fortunate, unlike me you know what your destiny is. All I have is the knowledge that the spider-bite that gave me my powers was by fate and not accident to go off of, still no idea of what the end goal is." Spider-Man said with a chuckle. "Think about what you can do _afterwards._ Live in peace, retire, fall in love, have a family of your own, a life anything you can think of. You'll be free. If you choose not to continue fighting for the mutant cause no one can blame you because you've given up so much already. Your job will be _done_. Do you get it?"

"Y-yes…I do…" Hope said as she wipe her eyes.

"And how does such a boring life sound?"

"Beautiful." Hope whispered as Spider-Man hugged her.

"I hate seeing kids in your situation, because I lived it. No one should fight like you have. I'm willing to give you something I didn't have a… _me_ I could learn from. But Hope for this to work you have to help me help you." Spider-Man said as his mask disappeared so he could give her a kind smile.

"I…I…I'm just so tired…" Hope finally said as she placed her head in his chest and just completely broke down for the first time since she was a little girl. Peter said nothing as he knelt down when her legs gave in to her crippling despair. "I-I don't want t-to f-fight any more!"

"It's okay I understand, dear God do I understand, just let it out." Peter whispered as he rested his chin on her head and let her cry. Unknown to the two, three things had occurred after that.

One, Gohan was clenching his fists as his heart ached for the young woman. He was not expecting that he was going to see something so personal.

Two, Piccolo felt disgusted at Hope's previous mentors for what they put this girl through, being a teacher himself. He was definitely going to give them a piece of his mind.

Three, both Naruto and Ichigo had managed to hear everything due to their senses taking the Wall Crawler's words to heart. Naruto, Goku, and Ichigo then looked towards each other with determined expressions. Their determination had completely sky-rocketed.

* * *

 _ **Hours Later: Blue Area of the Moon**_

Needless to say it only took moments upon reaching the moon before Naruto, Sasuke, Ichigo, and the Saiyans found themselves locked in combat. It seems smuggling Hope out of Utopia pissed off both the X-Men and the Avengers immensely.

"Where is she!?" Cyclops boomed angrily before releasing a powerful optic blast at Naruto only for it to be blocked and knocked away by Vegeta. The Saiyan Prince smirked before releasing a powerful wave of blue energy back at him which he blocked with a second optic blast causing the two energy waves to struggle for dominance. The two beams clashed for a few minutes until Cyclops began to show some exhaustion, the clash only stopped when a figured slammed into the beams startling both Cyclops and Vegeta.

"What the-"Cyclops wondered before both he and Vegeta looked down to find Thor before them in a crater.

"Thor!?" Captain America shouted in concern. "Are you alright?"

"Damn, if Thor fell then that means…" Wolverine who was previously trading blows with Sasuke trailed off as he looked up to see a colossal flaming Phoenix. "Yup, the bird's here."

" _If the Phoenix is here then that also means…"_ Naruto trailed off as she saw what appeared to be a giant Iron Man suit which easily dwarfed the Hulk Buster blasting off towards the Phoenix.

" _There goes Iron Man."_ Naruto thought with a glare. _"As much as I hate to let the Phoenix cause any more chaos, we have to stick with the plan."_ Naruto thought as he shared a knowing glance with Ichigo. Their mission to make sure the Phoenix Buster didn't get stopped succeeded.

 _"Hey everyone! We've just finished setting things up in Wakanda, time to return to the base!"_ Uryu declared as Goku used Instant Transmission again to teleport the Alliance away.

 _ ***FABOOOOOOOOOM***_

As soon as the Phoenix Buster made contact it caused the Phoenix to explode and released a devastating explosion that consumed all of the combatants.

* * *

 _ **Minutes Later**_

A heavily battle scarred Captain America struggled to stand up as he placed a finger to his ear.

"Avengers roll call, who's still alive?"

 _"This is Stark…did I kill the Phoenix?"_ Iron Man questioned as Captain America frowned when he saw an orange light illuminate their surroundings.

"One sec…" Captain America muttered as he looked up only to pale when he saw the Phoenix empowered forms of Cyclops, Emma Frost, Colossus, Magik, and Namor floating above them.

…

…

…

"Shit."

* * *

 _ **AN: Yeah, I decided to keep Spider-Man as Hope's teacher since I still find that concept to be pretty awesome, but the Shonen Heroes like Naruto and Goku will get their chance soon enough, plus Spider-Man joining the team will effect how Ends of the Earth and Dying Wish go down. Second, Spider-Man and Hope won't be the only Marvel characters joining up with the Alliance since I think would be better if they got some of the heroes on their side instead of the entirety of the Marvel Universe being against them. Third, before you all ask, I'm not doing a harem. We have enough of those types of stories on this site as it is and the fact that I don't know the first thing about writing romance. But I hope you all enjoyed this chapter anyway, next chapter is the Shonen Heroes vs the Phoenix Five, so yeah, it's going to get real chaotic from here on out.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN: Here's the third chapter already. Hope you enjoy.**_

* * *

 _ **Alliance Headquarters**_

"Almost had it that time Hope. Widen your stance and try again, you'll get it in no time." Spider-Man said as he continued to teach Hope _The Way of the Spider._

"What…are you doing?" Hope asked in confusion as she followed his instructions. Spider-Man paused for a moment as he tried to figure out what she was talking about.

"…Encouraging you?" Spider-Man asked awkwardly, not sure what she was talking about.

"Why?"

"Because positive reinforcement is the best way to teach someone?" Spider-Man said though it sounded more like a question. "Hope…have…have you never been complimented in training before?"

"No…huh…it feels…weird." Hope said with a frown as she continued to go through the motions. "A good weird though."

"Right…look, keep going through the katas, you'll get them down in no time. Honestly, you're learning faster than I did. Keep up the good work, kid." Spider-Man said as he walked away from her.

"Will do!" Hope said with a smile before continued her movements. Spider-Man shook his head in wonder as he stepped towards a table that Piccolo was levitating on. The Namekian didn't seem to even notice him as he concentrated on improving his technique, a task he had undertaken to keep himself busy.

"Man what kind of training did that kid go through?" Spider-Man asked as he sat down next to Piccolo, a tone of disbelief lacing his voice, "She's scarily good at hand to hand combat and at the same time, positive reinforcement is completely foreign to her."

"Instruments of fate are more than often utilized as weapons of war rather than fellow children of man." Piccolo said matter-of-factly as he continued mediating leaving Spider-Man staring at the Namekian with a look of astonishment on his face. These guys were really something else.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile: Avengers Tower**_

"Let's do a recap. Tony stopped the Phoenix but in the process split its power amongst the X-Men. Wanda has returned to aid us-"

"-If she can be trusted." The Vision said making the Scarlet Witch look down sadly.

"Right." Captain America agreed with a nod before continuing. "A group of unknown super powered beings have mysteriously arrived and are each much more of a threat than what our current data suggests. Only thing that's clear is that they don't work for the X-Men." Captain America said before rubbing his temples. "What's worse is that they are not only an unknown, but an unknown that has Hope."

"Literally and figuratively." Tony said as he walked into the room. "I mean they must have hope if they think they can take on the world and win."

"Well they're definitely not like anyone we've ever encountered, you saw the spiky hair guy in orange that helped them escape. This…Alliance…have all the cards now ." Ms Marvel said with a frown. "We don't have any idea whatsoever just how big they are, the fire power they have, or even if they are in their right state of minds."

"Think they could be compromised?" Hawkeye asked with a frown.

"No I don't think so. The way they were speaking seems that they knew what they were doing." Sharon Carter said as she walked in before tossing some files of what they had recorded of these new superhumans so far on the table. " At the very least we know that there are seven people in this third party to be wary of."

"Seven?" She-Hulk asked with a frown making him nod.

"Yes, the room where Hope was detained lacks any magical residue or finger prints. However she was smuggled out did not involve conventional means." Sharon explained making them frown.

"Well then," Tony began, "The question now is…what do we do?"

"We should storm Utopia and take out those Phoenix powered X-Men!" Red-Hulk declared.

"And die?" Black Widow asked dryly. "What we need to do is find Hope. The Phoenix wants her and with her we can hopefully deal with the X-Men."

"However, to do that we need to know the Alliance's base of operations, they could be anywhere." Captain America said with a thoughtful frown.

"My guess? It's somewhere that's isolated from the entire planet." Tony said with a frown. "That's definitely a red-flag there. we'll need to split up though, time is not on our side."

"Won't we need a warrant?" Captain America questioned.

"Time of emergency, can't wait around for one." Tony said with a shrug making Captain America nod as Tony's armor appeared on him.

"Can't you, I don't know, magic a way to find Hope?" Hawkeye asked as he turned to Dr. Strange.

"No, this group is cunning. They have blocked Hope from being able to be detected through magical means." Dr. Strange said tiredly. "It sounds complicated but with a few drops of blood and some hair anyone can do it if they know the spell. If we tried to teleport her to her we'd just get trapped in an astral plane."

"Damn it." Hawkeye said as he gritted his teeth. "I don't like this. The idea that this new threat was just born from the inside without anyone noticing."

* * *

"Four beacons left to go for me." Uryu said as he placed a silver mechanical device on the ground. The machine burrowed itself deeper before releasing a bright green glow.

 _"Good. Be careful with those beacons, we need them all up and operational if we want this to work. It was stupidly hard to get my hands the little vibranium I could to make them."_

"I understand."

 _"Any sign of the X-Men or the Avengers?"_

* * *

 _ **With Ichigo**_

 _ ***SHING!***_

 _ ***SHING!***_

 _ ***SHING!***_

 _ ***SHING!***_

"Found Namor." Ichigo grunted as Namor blocked Zangetsu with his trident before batting Ichigo away. The Substitute growled as he quickly caught himself and landed before lunging forward in an attempt to eviscerate the Phoenix empowered man. "He's trying to destroy Wakanda!"

 _ **SCHTICK!***_

"*Gnh!*" Ichigo grunted as blood spilled from his lips after he was pierced through the chest. "Need a little help here!" Ichigo growled out as he slashed Namor viciously across his chest four times only to be kicked away.

" _ **Fool! You alone cannot stop me from ridding the world of this pitiful nation!"**_ Namor declared as his wounds healed as an orange flame stitched them together.

"You're really trying my patience you bastard…next time how about I cut off your head!" Ichigo yelled out as Namor leapt high into the sky before descending upon Ichigo with his trident blazing brightly.

" _ **Let's see if you can handle this boy!"**_ Namor shouted angrily.

 _ ***BOOOOM***_

 _ ***CRACK!***_

Out of nowhere, Goku as a Super Saiyan 2 appeared after a sonic boom with his knee buried into the side of Namor's face. So much force was used behind the blow that his neck actually snapped as his body was blasted away from the nation of Wakanda.

"'Bout time." Ichigo said as he rested Zangetsu around his back while Goku landed next to him, it didn't take long for Vegeta and Gohan to arrive as well.

"Sorry for the delay." Vegeta began before grimacing. "But unfortunately, we have company." Ichigo was confused at first until a magical rift opened up as some of the Avengers stormed out of it making him curse.

"What the hell? How did that happen?" Ichigo asked as he slid into a fighting stance.

"Well know how we had to place a beacon at the other P.I. buildings? There was a damn hero at every one. They've been tracking our energy since. We can't lose them until we back to the Outpost so our signatures can get blocked." Vegeta explained as Namor slowly stood up, his neck fixing itself as he did so.

"You! What are you all doing in my country!?" Black Panther questioned angrily as they turned to him.

"Protecting it." Ichigo explained calmly.

"Explain." Black Panther ordered making her nod.

"These bastards are willing to wipe away that much just to win." Ichigo growled out, anger evident in his speech. "If I didn't want to bring them down before I surely want to now. How dare they bring innocent people into this fight." Ichigo then raised Zangetsu in front of him. "Come on, fish-man. Try me." Ichigo taunted before glancing back at the gathered Avengers who seemed confused as to who to attack first. "We may not be seeing eye to eye right now, but surely we can agree that this guy needs to have his ass kicked at least. Right?"

"Cap?" Hawkeye questioned as he turned to Captain America who was frowning in thought but before he could answer Wolverine stepped forward.

"Kid's right. Let's deal with the guy who's trying to kill a nation first." Wolverine said sarcastically and after putting it like that, the other Avengers seemed to see how obvious the correct course of action was.

" _ **It doesn't matter, bring an army for all I care!"**_ Namor roared as he prepared to fight.

 _ ***FLASH!***_

" _ **Yes, but do please allow us to even the odds a bit."**_ A new voice said making them look up to see the other four Phoenix empowered X-Men appear along with a few of the senior X-Men.

"Wait...what's going on here!?" Storm questioned angrily as she realized where they were.

"Your friend over here tried to blow up your country and harm these innocent people. I know your hearts in the right place but even someone as loyal as you knows the X-Men are over stepping their boundaries. They can't be trusted with that power!" Gohan shouted as he gained her attention.

"Namor…is that true, did you really attack my nation?" Storm asked as she turned to face him with a glare.

"Ha! As if you have any right to claim this nation as yours." Black Panther snapped.

"T'Challa. I…I couldn't turn my back on my people."

"You already have." Black Panther said with pure contempt in his voice. "As King, I take away any right you have to your throne. This land has no Queen." Black Panther said as Storm seem to wilt from his words while Ichigo glared at T'Challa with a disapproving look in his eyes.

" _ **Look on the bright side. Your throne was going to disappear anyway. It stood in the way of progress."**_ Cyclops said as Storm turned to him in horror, hell, even Emma Frost looked a bit uncomfortable at his words while the rest of the X-Men shared the same look of horror as Storm.

"Wow, you really are a jackass _."_ Ichigo said as he shook his head as Storm clenched her fists tightly.

"Been saying that for years." Wolverine said dryly.

 _ ***Rumble***_

"N-No, even if I can no longer call this place a home. You all will not get away with this!" Storm boomed as her eyes shone with power.

 _ ***CRASSSSSSHHHH***_

The Phoenix five all grunted as lightning rained down upon them from the skies. Cyclops gritted his teeth as he turned his glowing visor towards her.

" _ **You chose the wrong side. Traitor."**_ Cyclops muttered before releasing a powerful optic blast at the white-haired woman. She closed her eyes tightly but before the blast could make contact, a pair of arms snatched her from the skies. Her eyes snapped open in surprise when she found herself held tightly by Naruto who used Hiraishin to arrive to this location.

"That's enough." Naruto muttered with a stern glare on his face as he landed in a crouch and glanced back at the now airborne Son Goku who was glaring at the Phoenix Five with a blazing golden aura.

 _ **BGM: Piccolo vs Android 17 (Overdrive Mix)**_

"Avengers Assemble!" Captain America shouted as the Avengers, the Alliance, and even a few of the X-Men suddenly charged at the Phoenix Five. The speed in which the battlefield had turned into complete chaos was mind boggling. Two sides, torn between what they believed was right now fighting for the future of an entire nation that risked being wiped completely from the map. The stakes were higher than the previous battles, and the desperation was almost palpable.

"Damn it!" Goku shouted as he saw Namor floating above the country, gathering as much power as he could into his Trident. He quickly unleashed a Super Kamehameha that shot towards Namor only to curse when it was suddenly shot from the sky by Cyclops.

" _ **Not this time."**_ Cyclops muttered as Goku went to go after Namor only to be knocked to the side by Colossus who was backed by both the powers of the Juggernaut and the Phoenix. His body was knocked away like a bullet a he recovered in mid-air and blasted towards him once more only for Cyclops and Magik to appear before and block his path. Cyclops was going to blast her but was fortunately knocked back with thanks to a well-timed hex bolt from Scarlet Witch that made his body lock up in agony and Magik being knocked away by Naruto now in his Nine Tails chakra mode slamming a Rasengan in her gut.

"Get out of the way!"Goku shouted as he sent a wave of energy at them only for them to dodge it at the last minute.

" _ **Don't you get it? You don't have the power to contend with us."**_ Magik said with a sneer as she swung her Soulsword viciously at Naruto who dodged each blow at the last possible moment.

"No, I do but I still consider the X-Men potential allies! I don't want to kill you, even now!" Naruto said as she sent a chakra arm at Namor only for it to be intercepted by Emma whom turned into her diamond form and blocked it. "You're not in your right state of minds! Don't do this!" Naruto pleaded.

" _ **You simply do**_ **not** _ **understand progress."**_ Magik said simply. _**"Wipe this puny nation off of the map, Namor."**_ Magik said after Namor finished gathering his energy.

"Uryu! Sasuke! Hurry!" Naruto shouted as Namor shot towards Wakanda.

"No!" Black Panther shouted in horror.

* * *

 _ **With Uryu and Sasuke**_

"There!" Uryu shouted as he slammed the last beacon into the ground before being engulfed by a blinding light.

"Let's hope this works," Sasuke said.

 _ ***FLAAAAAASSSSSSSHHHH***_

 _ ***KRACKABOOOOOOOOOOOOM!***_

The combatants and the citizens of Wakanda could only look up apprehensively as they were blinded by a bright light.

 _ ***RIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGG***_

* * *

 _ **Minutes later**_

Black Panther fell to his knees in despair as he was blinded by a dust cloud while the other Avengers groaned in pain from the shock wave of the powerful blast. Hell, if Wolverine hadn't suddenly stepped before Storm at the last moment, she was sure she would have died as the blast tore away a good amount of his flesh, leaving his Adamantium skeleton visible.

"We…w-we need t-to get out o-of h-here…" Storm gasped out as Dr. Strange forward and placed a hand on her shoulder just as the dust cleared.

"How…" Black Panther whispered in awe as he saw his country while tears slid down his cheek, half of his mask having been blown away from the blast. Everyone looked at the Nation in surprise as its entirety was covered by a bright bluish green dome of energy. It was at that moment a large hologram appeared above it showing a smiling Peter standing back to back with Spider-Man. The inventions that Peter had created during his employment at Horizon Labs had been a great asset to the Alliance and it was thanks to them that the team was able to pull this off.

 _"Tired of the random Armageddons lowering your property value?"_ Peter asked curiously as he crossed his arms.

 _"Tired of me and my rogue gallery tearing up your house?"_ Spider-Man questioned as he mirrored Peter's movements.

 _"Well rest easy with the latest in security technology from your pals at Horizon Labs. The Alpha dome! Guaranteed to withstand damage from even Omega level threats at least one time!"_ The two finished in synch before being replaced by the Horizon Labs logo.

 _"Please note. Protection may vary per apocalypse. This product has only just been tested and is not readily available for sale. Please use responsibly."_ Peter's voice continued before the logo vanished.

"W-well…what do y-ya know?" Wolverine gasped out as his wounds healed. "Web-Head actually came through."

" _Amazing…is that why they were here? Setting this up? They knew Wakanda was a target."_ Storm thought in awe.

"Don't worry, we're all on the same side. You just might not see it now." Naruto explained to Storm.

" _They aren't our enemies."_ Storm realized as the jinchuuriki's words rung out through her head. Glancing across the battlefield, she could see a similar look of realization appearing upon a few of the scattered Avengers' faces, most notably Black Panther.

* * *

 _ **With The Phoenix Five**_

" _ **Tch. Humans always interfering with the natural order."**_ Magik said with a scoff.

" _ **And they have escaped."**_ Cyclops said with disdain as he looked across the battlefield

" _ **Wait…one didn't. A small victory, but a victory nonetheless."**_ Namor said as a small smirk graced his lips as he spotted Storm and blasted towards her. _ **"Die like the traitor you are!"**_ Namor shouted as he stabbed her in her chest making her cough up blood.

* * *

"What the hell?" Wolverine said in confusion as a battle-scarred Ms Marvel helped him up and waited for his burnt flesh to heal.

"What's he doing?" Goku questioned in confusion as he watched Namor stab and twist his spear in thin air.

"Illusion. Everyone on our side of the battlefield is completely hidden from all of their senses while their side is treated with the sight of you currently being stabbed." Dr. Strange informed them before giving Storm an apologetic look. "Sorry, you were closest."

"It's no problem, as long as we can retreat. We can't keep fighting like-"

"-Oh no." Ichigo muttered getting their attention.

"Ichigo?" Goku asked with a concerned frown as he turned to face Dr. Strange with a glare.

"You bastard! You couldn't make that hocus pocus just a bit more specific in who was affected by it?"

"There was no time or a need to do so, why?" Dr. Strange asked with a confused frown.

"Because Naruto didn't seem to get the message!" Ichigo snapped making his eyes widen as Storm just looked on in confusion. Suddenly she gasped as a grim realization came over her as she turned to find Naruto shaking with rage.

"W-What…is…this?" Storm whispered as she saw the completely angered filled expression on Naruto Uzumaki's face as he stared at Namor with absolute hatred.

"You…" Naruto whispered a he shakily stood up and walked towards the Phoenix Five, leaving the range of Dr. Strange's spell and gaining their attention almost instantly. "Who…"

 _ **BGM: Vegeta SSJ Theme-Extended**_

 _ ***Flash!***_

"… _ **The fuck do you think you are!?"**_ Naruto boomed as his body exploded into his Rikudou Sennin Mode with Kurama now by his side. _**"How dare you do that?!"**_

 _ ***BOOOOOOM***_

" _What!?"_ Namor thought as he coughed up blood after Naruto appeared before him in an instant and used a Rasengan that slammed _through_ his trident and _into_ his chest. Naruto glared down at him with golden eyes devoid of mercy as his hand exited his back. Using his free hand he punched him the face with enough force to break his neck and send him flying off of his arm and across the battlefield as he turned to face the other four.

* * *

 _ **With Sasuke**_

"Naruto…has he finally reached his breaking point?" Sasuke wondered as he felt the ground shake before vanishing.

* * *

 _ **With Ichigo**_

"Give them hell Naruto…" Ichigo said.

* * *

 _ **With Spider-Man**_

"Fuck. He snapped." Spider-Man muttered as he pulled up Naruto's vitals on a nearby monitor. Even in his lab he could fell the very earth itself tremble.

* * *

 _ **With Naruto**_

" _ **I've tried to keep an open mind, to try to see you all as different, as individuals. I can sympathize with what you mutants have gone through all these years…"**_ Naruto began as his words echoed throughout the battlefield as he simply walked towards the X-Men. The non-powered mutants looked at him apprehensively, with some of them looking down at the blonde shinobi's words. _**"But right now, I don't care. I'll take you down, even if I have to beat the hell out of ALL OF YOU!"**_

 _ ***FABOOOM!***_

" _ **GAK!"**_ Magik nearly puked when a golden clad knee slammed into her abdomen before Naruto grabbed her by her neck, breaking it in the process, and throwing her down at the non-Phoenix powered X-Men, the resulting shockwave scattering them all whether they fought alongside her or not.

" _ **Who do you think you are!?"**_ Cyclops shouted as he released a colossal optic blast at Naruto which he deflected with a chakra rod without even looking at him.

 _ **"Your worst nightmare**_ ** _!_** _ **"**_ Naruto said as he flew down and charged at Colossus who was running towards him, pure hate on his face for what he did to his sister. He had completely disregarded Cyclops as he wasn't a threat, they all knew it. He was only a nuisance. Naruto amassed an incredible amount of Kurama's chakra in his right fist as Colossus cocked his arm back. Time seemed to slow as they met each other slammed their fists into one another.

 _ ***FABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM***_

Everyone but the Phoenix Five and the present members of the Alliance were sent flying back from the resulting explosion. Dr. Strange's illusion had now complete worn off but Naruto was still enraged. Colossus grunted in pain before hopping back and taking to the skies with Cyclops and Emma. Eventually, a newly healed Magik and Namor flew up after them with Naruto hot on their tail. The longer they fought, the stronger he got.

 _ **"You're not getting away."**_ Naruto said before he suddenly vanished in a flash and began attacking them all at blinding speeds from every direction. While most of the Phoenix five were completely new to flying, Naruto had the advantage due to his speed. None of them could rival him in aerial combat.

He slammed a barrage of punches into Cyclops, breaking everything he could before appearing behind Namor and round-house kicking him in the face. Emma teleported behind him and transformed into her diamond form before attempting to restrain him. Naruto grunted when he found himself in an arm lock.

 _ ***Crack***_

" _ **Get…off!"**_ Naruto ordered before shattering Emma's arms as he broke free from the hold. Spinning around, he back handed Emma into Magik before releasing a multitude of Bijuudama Rasenshuriken at Colossus whom had no real way to fight him.

* * *

"Oh my Goddess." Storm whispered as he saw Naruto go berserk. She was completely unaware that her apparent death would get _this_ much of a reaction.

"Of _all_ the people. You chose the one that could do _that_ to Naruto?" Ichigo asked dryly fully aware of what Naruto was capable of. "You probably just made a monster out of him." Ichigo said as he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

* * *

" _ **You fool! What do you gain from stopping progress for my people!?"**_ Cyclops questioned angrily before he was viciously uppercutted.

" _ **Vengeance."**_ Naruto said before blasting up after him.

* * *

Naruto was already waiting for Cyclops before he slammed both of his fists down upon him and sent him crashing back down to earth.

* * *

 _ **Wakanda**_

Cyclops managed to recover and regroup with his comrades when Naruto flew down and stopped above them. He was now on top of Kurama with the latter charging up a Bijuu Dama aimed at them as it began to expand like a massive balloon.

* * *

 _ **With Spider-Man**_

"Stop it Naruto! You'll destroy everything in your path!" Spider-Man shouted making all that heard him pale. "Remember what you always said! Breaking the cycle of hatred!"

* * *

 _ **-With Naruto-**_

Naruto gasped at Spider-Man's words as realization crossed his face.

" _ **You're bluffing…"**_ Cyclops gasped out as he felt the power forming. Naruto's expression hardened instantly after he heard him. At that moment Naruto disappeared in a blur of speed and reappeared on the ground behind them, his fist aiming up them as she grabbed her wrist with her free hand to brace herself.

 _ **BGM: END**_

 _ **BGM: Gohan's Anger Heavy Rock & Violin Version**_

 _ **"Suffer."**_ Naruto stated before releasing the energy.

 _ ***FABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM***_

The Phoenix Five all screamed in agony as they were engulfed by a massive amount of pure chakra, especially Namor who was the closest to Naruto.

 _ ***Flashback***_

 _Naruto looked at Nagato with determination after he explained about the cycle of hatred and how it could never be quelled._

 _"Then I will break that curse. If there's such thing as peace, I will find it. I won't give up!_ "

 _ ***Flashback: End***_

" _ **AHHHHHHHHH!"**_ Naruto screamed as the attack didn't stop, in fact it got stronger as the ground continued to shatter beneath him might as burning embers fell down the battlefield like snow.

* * *

 _ **Wakanda**_

There was a gaping hole in the storm clouds after the beam finally died down. Naruto Uzumaki stood in a large crater that was filling up with water fast.

 **BGM: END**

All was quiet as they all looked at him stunned. Slowly his limp hand fell to his side as the sun shone down upon him. His eyes narrowed when he saw the severely weakened form of Namor fall down to the ground before him. He didn't know what became of the others and didn't care.

"Hey you, Scarlet Witch right? You mind finishing this guy off?" Naruto stated to Wanda Maximoff who looked quite surprised at the shinobi's statement. She quickly made it to the edge of the crater and used her hex powers to strip Namor of his portion of the Phoenix. she Gritted her teeth as she focus all her power as the Phoenix left the Atlantean King before falling down as she ran out of energy. She forced herself to stand but eventually fell forward. However before she could hit the ground, she was caught by Naruto.

"Stop…that's good enough." Naruto whispered as he helped Wanda up.

 _ ***Flash!***_

Scarlet Witch tensed as a dark spiraling portal formed next her before Sasuke appeared. The Uchiha blinked as he looked at his surroundings before staring at Scarlet Witch.

"Looks like The mission to save Wakanda is complete. Would you mind giving the dobe back to me?" Sasuke questioned stoically.

"And who are you?" Scarlet Witch asked with a frown.

"Me? Just call me Sasuke." Sasuke answered honestly. "And that is a friend of mine." Sasuke continued as he pointed at Naruto who looked a bit sheepish. "We need to head back to our base right-"Sasuke was interrupted when he was forced to catch an arrow and snap it in his hands.

"Clint!" Scarlet Witch shouted in surprise.

"Quick, bring him over here!" Captain America shouted as Iron Man's alms began to glow.

 _"You saw how much power he and his friends had, they can't roam free with that much power while we know nothing about them!"_ Iron Man explained.

"Indeed. They could be a threat as bad as the Phoenix." Thor stated as he raised his hammer.

The Saiyans, Ichigo, and Uryu quickly got in front the three as they were ready to defend themselves if need be.

"Like hell we're going to let you do that you bastards!" Ichigo growled.

"He's right, we have more important things to worry about!" Goku exclaimed.

"Seems you need to make a choice. Your so called allies or us." Sasuke said as he got ready for a fight.

"What do you mean?!"

"The fact that these heroes are only using you for your power, that they are still wary of you because of what you did." Sasuke explained making Scarlet Witch stumble over his words. She shook and trembled slightly as she tried to push those images out of her mind again, those horrific images that continued to plague her since her children and their teammates had saved her from the clutches of Doom and restored her memories and abilities. She was thankful…until she realized just what kind of world she was returning to, and how much it had been changed and damaged…all because of her.

It was her fault the Avenger had been hurt as they were.

It was her fault her species had been on the brink of extinction.

It was her fault that many good friends and people…good people, innocent people…died.

It was all her fault.

And it didn't matter what she did now, the scars were still there, and the damage was done. The trust was broken, as demonstrated by the wary looks many of the other Avengers gave her, and the hateful looks the X-Men had given her ever since she came back. Vision…that was the hardest blow…she knew what she had done, but he had opened up the scars all over again. He had been her husband…well, now no more. She had no husband. She had no one-not him, her brother, or even her father and teammates.

She was alone now.

 _ ***Flash***_

"That enough," Sasuke stated as he appeared behind Dr. Strange and raised his katana to the Sorcerer's neck. "One wrong move, and I won't be responsible for what happens next." Sasuke said making them tense. "Goku, get us out of here now.

"Understood." Goku said,

"Wait!" Another voice called out making them turn to Black Panther whom approached them slowly, his hands raised to show that he was not a threat. "He and the rest of your group have saved my nation, my home. Right now I could not care if you were the devil himself. Tell whoever is in charge of whatever it is you are that they have the support of Wakanda."

 _"Sweet! Won his trust, mission success. Tell him that someone will personally meet up with him after this fiasco dies down."_ Spider-Man said from over the link. Sasuke repeated what Spider-Man said before he let go of Doctor Strange and used his Space Time Doujutsu to get out of there.

"Alright, guys get ready. We're about to get outta here." Goku said as he prepared to use the Instant Transmission.

"Hold on a sec. Hey Scarlet Witch, you wanna come?" Naruto questioned as he extended a hand to her making her look at him in surprise. "Something tells me neither the X-Men nor Avengers would be a good place for you to be right now." Naruto said making her pause as she thought about.

He was right.

As of now she had no place to call home.

The X-Men hated her.

The Avengers didn't trust her.

Vision had wanted nothing to do with her.

She was all alone…

Scarlet Witch turned to Naruto and the rest of the Alliance and then looked down at his hand.

…or perhaps not.

"I trust you." Wanda said as she grabbed his hand making him nod in understanding.

"Let's go." Naruto said before Goku teleported everyone away just in time to avoid a repulsor blast.

 _"Damn it…one side has the Phoenix, the other has Wanda and Hope. There doesn't seem to be any way for us to win."_

"We need to regroup and figure out if the others who couldn't make it found anything from their searches." Captain America said with a tired sigh. They had somehow escaped certain death today, they were going to fall back for now.

* * *

 _ **Hours Later: Space**_

They weren't sure how long it took for them to heal from that onslaught but eventually, the Phoenix Five came to, only to realize that they were now the Phoenix _four._ With Namor's defeat, his fraction of the Phoenix Force divided itself among the remaining members and made each of them much stronger than before.

" _ **Revenge…we will get even."**_ Cyclops swore as the four floated in the vast emptiness of space. _**"Return to earth and to your positions. Let them have this one victory, for we will win this war. By any means necessar**_ y."

" _ **Understood."**_ Colossus and Magik said in unison before disappearing leaving Emma and Cyclops alone.

" _ **Emma?"**_ Cyclops asked with a frown as he saw her face look a bit disgruntled.

"… _ **understood."**_ Emma said as she turned to get a good look at him, frowning a bit to herself before vanishing. Cyclops nodded to himself, glad he at least had the comrades he did before vanishing as well.

* * *

 _ **AN: Next time: The Final Battle Begins!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**AN: Alright, this is it. The conclusion of the AVX arc. I had a lot of fun writing the climax, I hope you all have fun too.**_

* * *

 _ **Wisconsin**_

The Avengers and the X-Men both watched apprehensively as Kitty Pryde and Captain America met in the middle of a field.

"And why should I trust you?" Captain America asked suspiciously making the mutant release a sigh.

"This…this has gone too far." Kitty said as she shook her head. "I think we can agree on that don't you? Cyclops crossed a line when not only betrayed one of our own but helped in the attempted destruction of Wakanda. Hell, even if he hadn't done all those things he has the students back home cowering in fear." Kitty said with a frown. "He must be stopped."

"And after he's stopped?" Captain America asked with a frown as he crossed his arms. "Do you really think you and the other X-Men can get off with a slap on the wrist after what happened so far?"

"Hey, don't act all high and mighty as if you didn't all escalate the situation. You invaded our country, our home! You all didn't even have a damn plan to deal with the Phoenix, you just got in our way!" Kitty said with a glare making him frown. "Look if we're guilty of anything…it's not listening to those Alliance people when we had the chance." Kitty said with a sigh.

"What?" Captain America asked with a frown.

"Let's face it, hindsight is a bitch, but those guys were right. We should have handled this like adults. God, we set such a bad example for the students with this. Both the young mutants and Avengers in training. Wherever they took Hope, I'm sure is better than where she was or where she would have gone with you." Kitty said before extending her hand towards Captain America.

"You're right." Captain America admitted reluctantly as he took her hand. "Both sides are at fault, and I'm still not entirely sure if this Alliance team can be trusted, but they apparently have something we lack. A plan. They hasn't given me a reason to distrust their judgment yet so we'll have to take a leap of faith and hope this works out in the end because we are out of time."

"Well look on the bright side, even if we can't protect the earth…we can _avenge_ it. Together this time." Kitty said with a small smile which Captain America found himself returning.

* * *

 _ **Alliance Headquarters: Peter's private lab: Impromptu Medical Wing**_

"You know, with as much dangerous tech as I deal with, you would have thought I would have put a med-wing or something down here." Spider-Man mused as he leaned on a wall while Naruto stood at a table that Wanda was laying on. Naruto frowned in concentration as his hand hovered over Wanda's arm. Currently, he was pouring the Yang Path Power into Wanda's body to help refill her energy reserves and improve her recovery rate.

"Would you even have enough room?" Naruto asked as he looked around the lab.

"Good point."

"By the way, what's Hope up to now?" Naruto asked.

"She's meditating with Goku right now, got a little bit of time before I need to get back to my Spider-Sensei duties." Spider-Man said with a shrug.

* * *

 ** _With Goku and Hope_**

 _ **BGM: Dragon Ball Z Budokai OST - Night of Tempest**_

Hope was finally fed up this, she thought that training with the Saiyan Son Goku would help her progress in her training. But so far all they did since this morning was some light sparring and meditating which she was doing now while her so called teacher was busy punching and kicking in the air. It was then she looked over to see that Goku had stopped and was now in front of her with a puzzled look on his face.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"That's what I want to know, so far all you've had me do is meditate and some light sparring in the morning." Hope replied looking irritated.

"Well of course, how else would you strengthen your mind but still stay at your peak physically." Goku said.

"This isn't the time for me to train my mind...I came here for training, training that could get me more results than what I got back in Utopia."

"Then meditate."

Hope grew even more annoyed which Goku was quick to notice.

"Alright...how would you describe your ki?"

"My ki? It's...latent energy right?"

"You got it, and what is that energy?"

"I guess...I don't know..."

It was then, that the two found themselves in a black void, courtesy of Goku's telepathy. He would normally use it for image training if there wasn't enough space for sparring.

"Ki is made up of a couple of things...but when you get down to it Ki comes from two specifically." Goku explained as a red outline of himself appeared above, "Your body," then a blue outline appeared, "And your mind."

"I see." Hope said looking amazed. "So what does that mean?"

"When both of these come together, it creates ki basically." Goku replied as the two outlines merged together to create a white outline of Goku enveloped by a blazing aura.

"That was an example of how my ki is created. This is yours." said Goku as red and blue outlines of Hope then appeared. They were soon enveloped by auras but the blue's aura was smaller than the red one's.

"The blue is weak..." Hope pointed out.

"Your mind is weak..." Goku answered as the two auras then merged into a hot red outline of Hope.

"I think I get it..." Hope realized as they found themselves back in reality. "I can train my body all I want...but if my mind will just hold me back..."

"You'll reach a wall where the only way to increase your ki is to strengthen your mind, training your body will do nothing." explained Goku.

"...So that's why you...if I strengthen my mind now..."

"You'll reach a whole other level...so what do you say?"

 _"I will get stronger...that's a promise."_ Hope inwardly declared as she went back to meditating.

"Hmmph..." Goku smirked.

* * *

 _ **With Spider-Man**_

"Alright, new missions. I've uploaded an App to your Web-Wares that will track the energy readings of the Phoenix Force to those people who can't sense energy like the Saiyans can." Spider-Man said as he entered the main area. "Ichigo."

"Yeah?" Ichigo questioned as he looked over at the Web-Head.

"You, Gohan, Goten, and Trunks will deal with Emma. Her next target should be Avengers Academy. What better way to stop the Avengers than by stopping the future ones, right?" Spider-Man asked rhetorically making Ichigo grimace.

"I may not particularly…care…for Emma, but would she really attack children? You know how distraught she gets over her own students." Wanda said as she looked over at Ichigo.

"We can't afford to take chances with that damn Phoenix in her head." Ichigo said making Wanda nod in understanding.

"Indeed. Looking over the recordings I pulled from your Web-Wares, she seemed more than a little uncomfortable attacking Wakanda, but as long as she has the Phoenix in her she cannot be reasoned with, especially now that Namor's gone." Spider-Man said solemnly. "When one of them falls their power goes to the remaining members. If we keep taking them down, we'll be left with one member who is on par with Jean Grey herself on a bad day."

"So what do we do?" Wanda asked in confusion, paling a bit as she remembered the last time Jean was overcome by the full might of the Dark Phoenix.

"Make sure the last one standing is someone we can handle." Spider-Man said simply. "Emma is far too dangerous to be the last one remaining. Her telepathy alone would be able to win her this war. This is why I am sending you two, Your mental barriers might just be strong enough to keep her at bay while you attack her and force her into her diamond state. From what I gather she can't use her diamond form and telepathy at the same time."

"And even diamonds can't stop Zangetsu, good thinking web-head." Ichigo said with a smirk.

"Right, but these are Phoenix empowered diamonds. You're gonna need to bring your A-gamewith you for this fight." Spider-Man said making Ichigo nod.

"So what will you have the rest of us do?" Uryu questioned.

"You've lost the element of surprise but that's fine, it lasted longer than I intended actually. You, Vegeta, Piccolo, and Sasuke deal with Cyclops, don't kill him but keep him busy so that the other three can be taken down." Spider-Man explained. "He has the least dangerous power set. Once he is completely consumed by the Phoenix, we should be ready for round two."

"And Colossus and Magik?" Hope asked as she approached them, deciding to end her meditation a bit early.

"I'll deal with both of them."

"What/Excuse me!?" A majority of the room said in shock and disbelief.

"I'll deal with them, both, at the same time." Spider-Man repeated.

"You'll die!" Hope said with a look of horror etched in his face making him chuckle as he ruffled her hair.

"Remember this, kid." Spider-Man began. "You can have all the Thors, Hulks, Saiyans, and whatever but at the end of the day _everyone_ is eventually going to have to stand up. Even the little guys like me will be on the front lines, taking on gods and look, I'm still here."

"But...But…at least take me with you!" Hope pleaded. "This is my fault, my responsibility, I don't want you to end up dead because of me!" Hope continued. _"I don't want you to be my Uncle Ben!"_ Hope sent to him telepathically.

 _"Don't worry, kid."_ Spider-Man sent back reassuringly. "You're ready, Hope. But it's not time yet. Your battle is with the Phoenix, not the X-Men. So rest up. Let us heroes deal with our own for a bit, okay? You have the biggest fight of us all approaching. When its time for you to stand up, you'll know it. Back to the matter at hand, I'll deal with them."

"So recap, We keep Scott Summers busy, the rest of you guys make sure he gets the rest of the Phoenix, finish him off and Hope and Wanda here takes out the Phoenix Force itself in the end?" Uryu asked making Spider-Man nod. "It's a st."

"Do I have a role?" Goku asked curiously making him nod.

"Many of the Avengers who couldn't make it to Wakanda were trapped in Limbo by Magik. Right now she should be there keeping an eye on them with Colossus. I need you to teleport me in so I can stop them and save the Avengers. Whether they are against us or not, we're heroes and we protect everyone." Spider-Man explained. "Everyone clear, then let's move out!" Spider-Man said.

* * *

 _ **Later: With Spider-Man**_

Spider-Man stretched a bit as he stood with Naruto and Goku who busy was searching for Magik and Colossus' energy signature.

"You sure this is safe?" Hope asked once more.

"Meh, my Spider-Sense isn't going off so I guess." Spider-Man said with a shrug before turning to a very concerned Hope. "I'll be fine."

"Just make sure you come back alive," Hope whispered

"I always do." Spider-Man said as he stepped back and she could see that he was smiling. "See you all in a bit!" Spider-Man said before all three were all gone in a flash.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile: Utopia**_

"Cyclops. You need to stop boy." Magneto said as he stood defiantly against Cyclops. "The Phoenix has tampered with your mind."

" _ **You dare stand against me? What happened? I thought you wanted our people to succeed."**_ Cyclops said with a sneer.

"I do, but now you seem to be working for your own goals…or perhaps the goals of the Phoenix. Damn it boy, I was a fool to think you could handle its power…a power that had broken a far more capable mutant." Magneto said with a grimace as he raised his hands which began to glow slightly with power. "I'm sorry but this ends now."

" _ **AHHHHHHH!"**_ Cyclops shouted as he felt his armor and visor begin to crush his body. _**"You dare!?"**_ Cyclops boomed before releasing an optic blast that forced Magneto to dodge only to scream in agony after a flaming phoenix shaped energy blast released itself from Cyclops and slammed into his body.

"GAHH!" Magneto shouted as he was engulfed by the flame-like energy. Once it died down, the master of magnetism collapsed and blacked out from exhaustion.

"Stop this Scott! Can't you see what you are doing is wrong!? We need acceptance not fear!" Charles Xavier shouted angrily.

" _ **No, Charles what we need is no one left to seek acceptance from!"**_ Cyclops declared.

 _ ***BANG!***_

Cyclops grunted in pain as a spiral energy blast ripped through his abdomen forcing him to turn around to spot Piccolo on top of a nearby building having used his Special Beam Cannon.

" _ **See Charles!? They even resort to assassinations…they see us as animals!"**_ Cyclops shouted as he released a blast at Piccolo whom with his speed, quickly got away at the last possible moment.

"No! Just you, and we are going to make sure you get what's coming to you." Piccolo said making Cyclops sneer.

 _ **"Oh? And just how are you going to do that?"**_ Cyclops asked before he sensed a presence behind him.

"With this!" A new voice interrupted and Cyclops' eyes widened as four Seele Schneiders surrounded the area. Quickly disengaging from his latest bout, he tried to escape but it was too late as Uryū Ishida slammed the five and final Seele Schneider into the ground and Sprenger activated. The five focusing rods flared to life as they drew a line to Cyclop's form, rapidly forming a pentagram beneath him, the dense reishi from the technique holding his legs in place no matter how hard he shook.

 _ **"What is this!"**_ Cyclops shouted in anger and slight fear, staring at the arrival of the white clad Quincy, who pushed his glasses up his face.

"This is one of my many techniques." Uryū said, staring at Cyclops with veiled disgust. "It's name is Sprenger. It immobilizes any target caught in it from the waist down, making them unable to escape." Reaching to his waist, he pulled out one of his many Gintos. "As this is the final form of Sprenger." Tilting the tube slightly, even Charles Xavier watched in fascination as droplets of glowing blue liquid escaped and fell directly towards the metal rod at Uryū's feet.

When it made contact, every rod flared with a blue light as another large pentagram formed between the rods as the energy contained in them rushed down the previously drawn lines, making them flare brightly and giving them an appearance close to that of flames. The ground beneath Cyclop's feet began to glow brighter every second before a column of light blue energy erupted skywards, the sound of it's activation drowning out Cyclops' screams of pain and agony, as it pillared upwards, breaking through the roof with ease and then causing the dark clouds that had formed in the cloud to disperse.

* * *

 _ **Alliance Headquarters: Peter's Private Lab**_

"And…we're back." Spider-Man said as he, Goku, and Naruto arrived in a flash.

"You're back, and in one piece!" Hope said with wide-eyes as she couldn't believe he actually succeeded. "Did you actually face them?"

"Yup, and I took them both out without breaking a sweat." Spider-Man stated making her gape at him.

"How!?"

"Well…" Naruto trailed off as he scratched the side of his head as even he had trouble processing it.

* * *

 _ **Flashback: Limbo**_

" _Demons and fire, demons and fire, wait is that-no just more demons and fire." Spider-Man thought as he climbed on the ceiling of a hellish looking cave as demons walked underneath him while Goku and Naruto were keeping any demons that wanted to cause trouble preoccupied. Spider-Man was incredibly happy his new suit was so heat resistant or he was positive he'd be burning his hands and feet right now._

 _"It's a good thing I got two of the most powerful guys in the universe watching my back, I guess the good ol' Parker Luck is taking a break." Spider-Man mused before releasing a silent cheer when he entered the inner Sanctum of limbo and found the unconscious forms of a few of the Avengers._

" _Web…web-head?" She-Hulk gasped out weakly as he leapt down from the ceiling and placed Black Widow next to her._

" _Sup, Jen. Hey if I get you all out of here, promise not to tell anyone I came here with those two guys?" Spider-Man asked curiously._

" _Heh, if you can get us out of here, I'd be willing to do more than give you a promise." She-Hulk said with a weak laugh._

" _Sorry, but the missus would kill me." Spider-Man quipped making her chuckle._

" _Damn, all the good ones are taken…look web-head they are still here, you gotta leave while you can or at least lay low-"_

" _ **Hmph. Well, well, seems like we have a few intruders."**_ _Magik said as she appeared floating in the air from a flaming vortex._

" _ **Indeed, should we crush this one like the puny bug he is sister?"**_ _Colossus asked after appearing next to her._

" _Shit, Spidey run-"_

" _Talking pretty big for people who just got their asses handed to them in a five on one match in their favor." Spider-Man said dryly as She-Hulk looked at him as if he had two heads. "What? Am I supposed to pretend I didn't see that shit and immediately make a viral video out of it? Be glad, you're trending on Twitter."_

" _Do you have a death wish!? Run!" She-Hulk boomed as he crossed his arms defiantly._

" _ **Perhaps you should heed her advice, in fact, I'm feeling merciful. I will give you a five second head-start before I hunt you down."**_ _Magik said with a dark smirk as he shook his head._

" _Nah, I'm good. Besides lil' old me isn't who you need to be worried about." Spider-Man said confusing all three of them. "I mean you had to have felt it, right? When Namor fell, you got his power…" Spider-Man began making She-Hulk gape at him._

" _There is no way he's doing what I think he's doing…no way something that simple will work!" She-Hulk thought incredulously._

" _Going after me will just give one of you an opening to take out the other one, I mean the surge from Namor was stupidly high. Can you imagine if one of you fell?" Spider-Man asked knowingly making the siblings pause before glancing towards each other hesitantly. "But hey if you want, come get me."_

…

…

…

…

 _ ***FA-BOOOOOOOOOOOOM!***_

" _Double K.O." Spider-Man thought as he shielded his eyes from the resulting light from the massive explosion. When the light died down, Spider-Man and She-Hulk could see the depowered and unconscious forms of Magik and Colossus._

" _You gotta be shitting me!" She-Hulk snapped as he laughed._

" _Avengers, this way!" The two heard from a distance._

" _What do you know, here the Calvary comes." Spider-Man said before leaping on the ceiling and crawling away stealthily as the Avengers stormed the inner sanctum._

" _What? They're down?" Captain America asked with a frown as he turned to She-Hulk. "The heck happened here, soldier?"_

" _Cap…you had to be here." She-Hulk said dryly with an eye-twitch as Spider-Man gave her a thumbs up before Goku teleported him out._

 _ **Flashback: End**_

"You're shitting me." Hope said with a deadpanned expression.

"Language~" Spider-Man chided good-naturedly. "But yeah, that pretty much sums up my mission so we can get back to training Hope."

* * *

 _ **Avengers Academy**_

 _ ***FLASH***_

 _ ***KRACKABOOOOOOM!***_

" _ **Hmph. Seems as though my power has grown exponentially. To think they could have fallen in Magik's domain of all places."**_ Emma muttered as her diamond skin negated Gohan's Masenko and SSJ3 Gotenks' Big Tree Cannon. She teleported suddenly to avoid being skewered by Zangetsu and reappeared above them. _**"Well now, are you hasty. So quick to go for the kill."**_ Emma said before releasing a flaming bird shaped energy blast at Ichigo which he quickly cut in half with his sword. _**"So predictable."**_

 _ ***BOOM!***_

 _ ***BOOM***_

Ichigo glared at her after the split blast of pure psionic energy exploded behind him.

 _ ***Rumble***_

"Emma…" Scarlet Witch began angrily, her eyes glowing brighter as the wind speed picked up. "You are going to destroy everything the X-Men have worked so hard to build for our people! You all are setting us back, how can you not see this!?" Scarlet Witch questioned angrily as she summoned a hex bolt that engulfed the three of them. She had to ensure Emma stayed in her diamond form.

"Frost, you need to stop this." Ichigo growled out as he glared up at her. "Out of all five of you, you've done the least, if any, actual damage. It's not too late!" Ichigo shouted making Emma grimace as Wanda turned to him in surprise.

"Are you trying to reason with her?" Wanda asked in surprise.

"She's not too far gone yet Wanda. I know that look on her face, she's like a cornered animal, stuck between a rock and a hard place." Ichigo said as a smirk graced his lips as he face Emma. "I've been there more times than I can count, but you know what? As long as I had even the tiniest bit of control I never strayed from the person I really am! Everyone has one Frost, even you."

" _ **What nonsense are you talking about?"**_ Emma asked as she narrowed her eyes.

"I've read your file, You're probably one of the coldest people I've ever heard of, but even you have something you love. Your students and teaching in general, I have to say, even I have to respect your teaching skills. You're capable of so much, Frost. We all are, but we have leave these kids out of this!" Ichigo snapped making her flinch ever so slightly. "This isn't you. That Phoenix Force is messing with your damn head!"

" _ **You don't understand…I don't have a choice."**_ Emma said as she raised her hand towards them, making the Alliance members tense as it ignited with a flaming energy. _**"You think, I don't understand that we've crossed a line? That we're blatantly in the wrong? If I surrender after everything that's happened…it won't matter if I participated or not, I'll either be jailed for life or dead."**_

"Damn it Frost, I didn't say a damn thing about surrendering." Ichigo growled out. "You're fighting for your freedom, I get that. I'm just saying we don't have to be so close to these innocent people. We'll finish this fight, someplace were no one will get hurt." Ichigo said making Emma pause as she thought over his words.

" _ **Hmph, fine."**_ Emma said coolly but the Substitute could both sense and see the relief she had from his words. _**"It's about time we settled this war anyway."**_ Emma said as she raised her hands.

 _ ***FLASH*  
**_

* * *

 _ **Utopia: Shore**_

Ichigo, Gohan, Gotenks, and Scarlet Witch all looked around at their surroundings with thoughtful frowns as they found themselves on the shores of Utopia. They all were standing in the sea with the water up to their knees while Emma floated above the sandy shore.

"Finishing where it started." Ichigo said before raising his spiritual pressure up to maximum.

The White Queen then extended her right hand and gathered a large sphere of flame within its palm. A moment later the sphere reached its maximum amount of energy, as indicated by its rather evident increase in size, after which it fired off in a massive wave of destruction.

Scarlet Witch and Gohan watched with worried expressions as the orange-haired teen refused to move out of the fire blast's path, and in fact the former wanted to scream in order to beg him to move. However, what happened next shocked both them, as well as Emma, to their core.

Ichigo extended his free left hand just as the flame wave was nearing his body, after which the attack seemed to just scatter off to his sides. The large wave of power shot into the surrounding area, and even decimated large portions of the X-Men's base to the substitute's left and right, but his hand held firm.

As a result of this, there was a very clear safe zone once the attack had vanished, and all five of the combatants were within it. In the aftermath of her own attack, Emma just continued to stare into the hardened eyes of her opponent, the remnants of the flame energy the attack had contained dissipating in front of the man's body.

' _He blocked that attack with his bare hand?!_ ' Wanda thought, her eyes nearly shooting out of her head at the sight.

What had just occurred was viewed as an impossibility, and the only people who should have been capable of doing so were those on the same level or above that of the Gods themselves. However, this boy wasn't even at that class, yet he still managed to do something and make it seem as if it took him very little effort. In fact, it was so perceivably impossible that she was unable to keep the expression of sheer shock from coming onto her features.

"Impossible…" Emma muttered, seemingly incapable of stopping herself from doing so.

"Did it really catch you off guard that much? Yes, I did stop your attack with my hand just now… does that scare you, that something you can't comprehend or stop happened right before your eyes?" Ichigo taunted, allowing his hand to rest at his side once more.

"Don't get cocky…" Emma said warning, slight amounts of sweat dripping from her brow as she spoke.

"I notice you didn't answer my question… oh well, guess that doesn't really matter." Ichigo stated.

A moment later he used flash step to appeared directly on front of his opponent, after which he grabbed Emma's face within the palm of his hand and threw her with incredible force. If he had one regret about his method of attack, it was that he didn't get to see the likely flabbergasted expression on the White Queen's face as she shot through a series of walls in the base and then finally skidded across the ground clearly injured from Ichigo's attack, before Emma could counter, a sudden flash interrupted the fight.

 _ ***FLASH!***_

" _ **Emma!"**_ A wounded Cyclops shouted as his injuries began to heal. At once, Ichigo, The Saiyans, Scarlet Witch and Emma all paled when they saw the limp form of Xavier in his hand. Cyclops merely tossed the telepath to the side as as Sasuke, Uryu, Vegeta, and Piccolo all emerged from a portal in front of Ichigo's group.

"Damn coward, as soon as he starts losing he runs away like the trash that he really is," Vegeta remarked now undeniably pissed.

"I'm…I'm sorry Kurosaki, I wasn't able to save Xavier." Uryu whispered as Cyclops dropped Professor X like he was trash.

"No, you did good Ishida." Ichigo whispered so that only Uryu could hear him. "His heart's still beating…but I'm not sure for how long or even if he'll wake up."

"Charles!" Wanda shouted in pain after the sight fully registered in her mind causing her hexes to go haywire. Emma simply looked at Charles stunned before looking up at Cyclops.

" _ **Scott, why-"**_ Emma was forced to stop talking when he grabbed her by the neck suddenly after appearing in a flaming vortex before her.

" _ **Sorry, but it's clear now. I need your power."**_ Scott said as a feeling of complete betrayal engulfed her before he cracked her neck and siphoned the remainder of the Phoenix Force for himself. Like with Xavier he dropped her without remorse but fortunately enough for her, the extraction of the Phoenix healed her mortal wounds as she was rendered unconscious. Cyclops exploded with power as he felt the full might of the Phoenix before turning to wade and releasing a massive optic blast which Ichigo was barely able to deflect with Zangetsu. _**"Now…it's time we settled things once and for all fools-"**_

 _ ***FLASH!***_

Cyclops suddenly looked up angrily as both Avengers and the X-Men appeared from one of Dr. Strange's portals. The two groups stood together in unity and casted their differences aside as they prepared to face down what they had agreed was the true enemy. Rogue looked at the down forms of Charles and Emma before shaking her head.

"Even Charles, Scott? Phoenix in ya head or not. Ya gonna go down today!" Rogue snapped as Captain America raised his shield.

"Avengers and X-Men, assemble!" Captain America ordered as they charged an enraged Cyclops.

* * *

 _ **Five minutes later...**_

"Damn it all to hell!" Ichigo shouted as the ground under him was destroyed while he blocked a continuous optic blast from Cyclops with Zangetsu, doing the best he could to protect an exhausted Scarlet Witch whom was on one knee behind him and then Gohan proceeded to kick Cyclops. All around them, various Avengers and X-Men looking completely worn out.

 _"So I'm guessing things didn't go exactly as planned huh?"_

* * *

 _ **Alliance Headquarters: Peter's private lab**_

 _"What the hell do you think?!"_ Ichigo responded while Naruto looked at Spider-Man in surprise.

"Alright, alright." Spider-Man said knowingly with a chuckle as he exited the main area and went towards the Medical wing.

 _"So, what's the plan? I'm not sure how long the others and I can keep it up. Cyclops has beaten the crap out of the Avengers and all of the X-Men are down too."_

"Alright, grab Wanda and the Saiyans and come back to New York. He'll follow you, no doubt about it. Just make sure you come to the actual city that is, not my lab." Spider-Man explained as he heard explosions in the background.

 _"Is that a good idea? He has the full Phoenix."_ Gohan said making Spider-Man laugh.

"Hey may have the Phoenix…" Spider-Man trailed off as he found Naruto Uzumaki and Son Goku getting ready. "…but we've got the next best thing. How are you feeling man?"

"A lot better actually." Naruto muttered with a small wince as he stood up. "Still, I doubt he'll make the same mistake again like last time."

"Now I wouldn't say all that." Spider-Man said.

"I think I got a plan," Goku spoke up, "But I need you guys to buy some time."

* * *

 ** _With Naruto, Goku, and Spider-Man_**

 _ ***FLASH!***_

"Right on time." Spider-Man said as he could vaguely make out the forms of Sasuke, Ichigo, Uryu, Piccolo, The Saiyans, and Wanda racing through the city as an enraged Cyclops found them instantly.

"So…Goku…what exactly do you plan on doing?" Naruto asked suspiciously.

"Well, it's one of my most powerful attacks but it's going to take some time to gather energy."

"Say what!?"

"Excuse me!?"

Spider-Man and Naruto exclaimed respectively.

"How long you going to be?" Naruto asked.

"Not sure. But I can't be interrupted while I'm doing it." Goku explained.

"This better not take long." Naruto said.

"And you better not miss!" said Spider-Man.

Goku nodded as he flew straight up into the sky.

"So, everyone is willing to lay down their lives to end this mess, I'm no different. We all need all of us to pull through for this world." Naruto said making Spider-Man smile beneath his mask as Captain Marvel looked at her with a stunned expression.

"That's the spirit! Speaking of laying down lives, if Goku needs time to charge his attack. So I'll stay put and make sure One Eye doesn't get to him. So go distract him and buy Goku some time." Spider-Man declared.

Naruto nodded as he use the Hiraishin to teleport away.

* * *

 _ **With The Alliance**_

 ** _"Getsuga Tenshou!"_**

 _ **"Kamehameha!"**_

 _ **"Masenko!"**_

 _ **"Burning Attack!"**_

 _ **"Galick Gun!"**_

 _ **"Light Grenade!"**_

 _ **"Chidori!"**_

Sensing the power behind these attacks, Cyclops crossed his arms hoping the Phoenix would shield him as the attacks all hit him full force causing a massive explosion which rocked the city to it's core. He was half-right, but it was still incredibly painful. Just what exactly were these people?

Ichigo dove over an optic blast in order to behead Cyclops whom simply back-handed him away. He went to follow up but found himself gritting his teeth when a powerful hex bolt slammed in to him courtesy of Scarlet Witch. It was one of the most lethal she had ever conjured as she knew, Scott was far too gone at this point in her eyes. All that was left was the Phoenix. It was then that Naruto suddenly appeared behind Cyclops and slammed a Rasengan into his back sending him crashing into the city streets.

"Guys, you all are exhausted, fall back and catch your breaths. Goku will take it from here for a few minutes. We're finally reaching the end of this thing." Naruto said making The Saiyans, Ichigo, Uryu, and Sasuke glance toward each other quickly before the Shinobi nodded and teleported the others a considerable distance away.

* * *

Goku flew up until he was high enough where no one could see him, he then raised his hands up into the air, "Now to gather energy from the planet itself." A blue sphere of energy was slowing starting to form and it just got larger and larger as more energy was gathered, "This is the energy of all the dying planets in this universe. The same planets that are dying because of this war. The same planets that want this _over_."

* * *

 _ **Aunt May's Apartment**_

 _ **BGM: Uncontrollable-Xenoblade Chronicles OST**_

May, Jameson Sr., and Mary Jane all watched the breaking news report on the Fact Channel apprehensively.

 _"Things are looking grim, yet again, as this war seems to have made it to the heart of New York City."_ Natalie Long reported as footage of Cyclops terrorizing the city was shown. _"Neither the Avengers or the X-Men are anywhere to be found, it is advised that all evacuate the city-wait, what's this?"_ Natalie asked suddenly as the footage showed The Shonen Alliance racing off towards the mutant. _"It's Spider-Man! It seems he's coming to help and he's accompanied by…wait…"_ Natalie trailed off with a confused frown. _"…who are they?"_

* * *

 _ **With the Alliance**_

 _ ***BOOOOM!***_

"This isn't looking good. All we're doing is pissing him off, don't think we even hurt him yet." Trunks muttered.

"Well that's the point. Can't think clearly when you're angry, we're just making Goku's job easier." Naruto said as a trembling Cyclops stood up as his visor began to crack due to the massive amount of energy building up behind it.

" _ **You will all learn your place!"**_

 _ ***FABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM***_

" _Come on think, think, think!"_ Naruto thought as he tried to figure out a way to stop the massive optic blast.

Cyclops panted tiredly as the remains of his visor fell to the ground. His eyes were glowing red while bright blue cracks appeared on his face. On his back were two flaming wings that showed he had been completely over taken by the Dark Phoenix. He smirked when he saw his destroyed surroundings.

" _ **Now to finish off with this city."**_

"Not so fast!"

Cyclops suddenly whipped his head around as Kurama and Sasuke's Susanoo stood in front of the entire team, completing unfazed from Cyclop's attack

"Oh man that was close." Spider-Man answered tiredly. "Still, that went smoothly."

"I agree, thanks Kurama." Naruto said before pointing towards Cyclops. "You know what? We're done here."

" _ **Hmph, you're surrendering? Do you truly expect me to show you mercy?"**_ Cyclops questioned making Naruto laugh.

"Surrendering? No, more like tagging out. We were just distracting you." Naruto said before raising his hand to sky which made Cyclops frown. "Was just charging up our secret weapon to take you out."

* * *

 _ **Space**_

 ** _DBZ OST - Genki Dama Theme_**

An orb of pure ki was forming as energy was collected all across the cosmos until it was the size of a small moon. Using Instant Transmission, Goku arrived to where the rest of team and Cyclops were.

"NOW! EVERYONE, GET OUT OF THE WAY NOW!" Goku shouted as he threw the Spirit Bomb down at it's intended target.

* * *

 _ **New York**_

Cyclops looked up in alarm as the clouds suddenly parted when a bright flickering light descended down from the atmosphere and landed somewhere across the city. Cyclops turned back to see the Alliance had already gone.

 _ **"What?"**_ Cyclops asked in confusion before his head whipped to the side to see the Spirit Bomb heading straight for him. Knowing full well what the attack could do, Cyclops powered up and put a barrier around him.s

"Stubborn little...HAAAHHHHH!" Goku screamed as he transformed into his Super Saiyan God form and with one final push, The Spirit Bomb destroyed the barrier and consumed Cyclops.

 _ ***BOOOOOOM!***_

The entire Earth shook as the resulting shockwave from the attack destroyed the streets, buildings, and shattered the nearby windows. Moving at the speed of light, Goku returned to New York instantly and reverted back to normal. Looking up she noticed with a smirk that he had landed behind his comrades whom seemed to have regrouped during the struggle.

 _ **BGM: END**_

 _ **BGM: Saitama Main Theme- One Punch Man OST**_

"Father!" Gohan said in surprise once she noticed Goku whom was walking towards them.

"You deal with Cyclops?" Ichigo asked.

"Not yet." Goku said as the smoke cleared up and revealed a severely injured Cyclops who was just one step closer to death.

"There." Naruto said with a smirk before he appeared in front of Cyclops and released a devastating punch towards him who was about the slam into Naruto.

 _ ***CRUUUNNNCHH!***_

" _ **GAHHHHHHHHHH!"**_ Cyclops screamed as Naruto's fist enhanced with Kokuo's chakra slammed into his chest burning right through his armor and entering his chest cavity. _**"Y-you!"**_

"You Phoenix hosts have so many deaths you can take before the Phoenix leaves you, right?" Naruto questioned. "Well we all got tired of killing you so I figured we'd just use one blow that will kill you a thousand times over to separate you from that bird. This attack was just the icing on the cake."

" _ **YOU! You can't stop progress!"**_ Cyclops shouted making him chuckle as he began to open his fist.

"I have no intention on stopping progress, but it won't be your type of progress." Naruto said firmly. "Look around you, remember these individuals, as long as even one of them is alive your idea of progress will never come into fruition." Naruto said firmly.

" _ **Ha...as if you are going to spare me once the Phoenix leaves."**_ Cyclops muttered as his body went limp.

"Killing you would be too easy, your actions have already cost you everything and once the Phoenix is out of your mind you will understand just how far you have fallen. And you will live with it." Naruto said making him grit his teeth as blood spilled from his mouth.

Another reason was that his existence did save a lot of lives as he partook in some Armageddons none of the Shonen Alliance were present for. So while he was being honest about the guilt, Naruto also couldn't ignore the fact this asshole _did_ make a difference.

" _ **Who…who do you think you are?"**_

"Me?" Naruto asked as he stepped forward as he formed a Lava Release Rasenshuriken. "I'm Naruto _fucking_ Uzumaki! Believe it!"

 _ ***FABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!***_

" _ **AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**_ Cyclops screamed as he was engulfed and lacerated by the colossal sphere and blades that forced everyone but Naruto to shield their eyes as the massive sphere and blades expanded. The ground trembled as the sphere continued to kill Cyclops as he continuously resurrected. Finally after a few more moments, the attack died down as a powerless Cyclops fell down onto the unforgiving ground.

"Nice!" Goten complimented as Naruto shook the blood from his fist.

 _ **BGM: END**_

"Thanks, though I'm just glad he wasn't this Jean Grey." Naruto muttered as he looked at the downed Cyclops. "If he wasn't such a crappy host we all would have died, Spirit Bomb or not."

"So, like, does that mean everything is done now?" Spider-Man asked in confusion.

"No, it is never that easy with the Phoenix." Scarlet Witch said knowingly with a glare and sure enough the sky began to shine brightly with an orange glow as a giant flaming bird formed above the city.

 _ ***FLASH!***_

The heroes looked up when they saw a portal form. They, minus the Shonen Alliance, were surprised to see both the Avengers and the X-Men coming from it and not attempting to kill each other.

"Man, we're they always this late to the party?" Spider-Man mused. "Their timing has been horrible this whole war."

"Be grateful, they probably would have gotten in the away if they had shown up earlier." Sasuke said making Ichigo snort.

"Ain't that the truth?" Ichigo muttered.

"Hey! Over here!" Goku shouted at the newcomers whom turned to them in surprise as Goku waved at them energetically. "Man you guys are _really_ late!"

 _"Yeah, well, better late than never."_ Iron Man said as his face plate went up as he looked at them suspiciously.

"Glad to see you all got that stick out of your collective asses." Naruto said as he looked between the Avengers and the X-Men and crossed his arms. "Say it…" Naruto said with a smirk as he zeroed in on Captain America whom sighed.

"You were right. We should have stopped and tried to reason with each other back in Utopia." Captain America admitted. "This one is on me."

"It's on all of you, those who blindly follow orders are just as responsible as those who give them." Naruto said before glancing up at the Phoenix. "Still, it no longer matters. You're far too late to be of any use."

"What? Excuse me? This Phoenix is right there! Are you giving up?" Kitty asked incredulously. "It's hard but we've all faced worse than this."

"You don't seem like the type of person to give up without a fight." She-Hulk said with a confused frown.

"You're right, but this isn't my fight nor is it yours." Naruto said firmly. "And we all know it, even the Phoenix knows it, why do you think it hasn't started going on a rampage yet?"

"It's waiting." Spider-Man piped up.

"On what?" Iceman asked with a confused frown.

"On who." Spider-Man corrected before gesturing before them making them all turn their attention to the destroyed street before them. Many of their eyes widened when they saw Hope sitting on the hood of a destroyed car with her eyes closed while her tattered brown cloak which she wore over her green and yellow costume billowed in the wind.

 _ **"SO. YOU HAVE FINALLY DECIDED TO ACCEPT YOUR FATE."**_ The Phoenix said as he gazed down at Hope whom slowly rose her head and opened her eyes to reveal two orange flames.

 _ **BGM:** **DBZ: Pikkon's Theme (Silent Warrior Mix) (Youtube it.)**_

"You know what?" Hope asked as a small smile graced her lips. "Yeah. I have." Hope said as she hopped off of the car and began walking towards the Phoenix while both of her hands ignited in a flaming energy. "But if you want my body…" Hope trailed off as she tilted her head with a smirk. "…come and take it."

 _ **"SUCH INSOLENCE. I SHALL CONSUME YOU!"**_ The Phoenix boomed as the jetpack Hope wore under her cloak ignited before she blasted up towards the celestial entity.

"You'll try!" Hope shouted before flaming optic blasts release from her eyes and into the Phoenix. The Phoenix showed no signs of the attack affecting it as it flew down toward Hope who's right fist began to crackle a bit as she reached down into herself and drew upon the power of the Scarlet Witch.

* * *

 _ ***Flashback***_

" _The reason we're meditating so much is increase your range so to speak."_ _Spider-Man said as Hope sat in a lotus position. "Your powers will increase the closer you are to the Phoenix but if we train this now, then when the time comes in theory you should be able to draw upon all of the known mutations."_

" _Whoa." Hope said with wide-eyes as she thought of the possibilities._

" _And when that's done, I'll teach you a move that's taken me years to master." A voice spoke up making them turn to find Goku "My secret technique called…."_

 _ ***Flashback: End***_

* * *

 _ **…Hakai!**_

Hope extended her hand out and unleashed a powerful blast, and unlike the previous attack, this one had a noticeable effect with the addition of Scarlet Witch's hex energy. The Phoenix's head whipped up as it released a pained screech while its entire body shot high into the air.

* * *

 _ **With the Heroes**_

"Wow! Even if it's just an imitation of Beerus' technique, The Scarlet Witch's power more than makes up for it!" Goku grinned.

* * *

The thrusters on Hope's jetpack increased in intensity as she blasted towards the massive entity and began attacking it from every direction mid-air with both of her fist blazing brightly. The Phoenix couldn't help but get batted around as it was far too big to effectively fight against her.

* * *

"That's…oddly familiar." Naruto mused making Spider-Man snort.

"Yeah, it's what you did when you snapped. When Hope saw the recording she made me take her to the garage for flying lessons." Spider-Man said before shaking his head. "Almost wrecked the Spider-Mobile."

* * *

Suddenly the Phoenix released an earth shattering cry as it send Hope flying away from it when a pulse of energy ripped from its body.

 _ **"TO THINK…"**_ The Phoenix muttered as its body began to shrink as it shone brightly. Hope watched with wide-eyes as its power began to spike as it became more condensed. _**"I WOULD BE FORCED TO SINK TO YOUR LEVEL"**_

 _ ***FABOOOOOOM!***_

Hope had to shield her eyes as a torrent of energy released from the Phoenix as it completely changed forms. A sinister chuckle got her attention as she looked up to see…

* * *

 _ **With the Heroes**_

"Jean…"Wolverine muttered as the heroes watched apprehensively as the Phoenix to the form of a sinister Jean grey whom was clad in a black and gold version of her costume.

* * *

 _ **With Hope**_

" _ **Now…"**_ the Dark Phoenix muttered with a sickening grin.

 _ ***Flash***_

 _ ***BOOOOM!***_

"… _ **Let's try this again."**_ Dark Phoenix said cruelly as she buried her knee into Hope's abdomen making the teen keel over before she was backhanded into the streets below. _**"I wanted a host, but you know what? I think I can wait to find another."**_ Dark Phoenix said as a flaming phoenix shaped blast formed in front of her hand. _**"Now die in the blaze of the Phoenix's inferno."**_

"Like hell!" Hope shouted as she pulled herself from the crater and drew on Blink's power before creating a massive portal in front of her as another one appeared behind Dark Phoenix. The Phoenix blast went into the portal and instantly exited out of the one behind its caster. Hope narrowed her eyes as she suddenly drew on Magneto's power.

 _ ***FABOOOOOOOM!***_

" _ **Gah!"**_ The Dark Phoenix shouted before grunting as it was quickly bound by large twisted pieces of metal which acted like make-shift chains. Normally she would be able to break free easily but it seemed Hope was using her fragment of her power to reinforce them.

 _ ***Flash***_

The Dark Phoenix looked up angrily as Hope teleported above her mid-flip as six bone-claws ripped from her hands as she drew on Wolverine's power. Suddenly the bone claws were coated in metal as she also drew on Colossus' power.

Hope's jetpack propelled her forward like a bullet as she spun around rapidly towards Dark Phoenix.

 _ ***SHING!***_

" _ ***GAK!*"**_ The Dark Phoenix's eyes were open wide in agony as massive cuts appeared over her body while she was bound by the chains. Hope landed on the ground beneath her with on one knee with her head bowed. A shadow was cast over her eyes as her blazing irises shone brightly. Slowly, she stood up as the Dark Phoenix's body exploded.

* * *

 _ ***Flashback***_

" _Remember tier six of being a hero, Hope. Badasses don't look back at the explosion." Spider-Man said seriously making her look at him incredulously._

" _Are…are you serious with this?"_

" _Trust me, I've never been more serious." Spider-Man said as he crossed his arms with a nod. Hell Naruto, Goku, and Ichigo who were all prepping for a mission nodded in agreement._

 _ ***Flashback: End***_

* * *

 _ **With the Heroes**_

"Nice." Ichigo said with a smirk as Spider-Man acted as though he were wiping a tear from his eye.

"I'm…so proud." Spider-Man said as he choked up. "They grow up so fast."

* * *

 _ **With Hope**_

 _ **BGM: END**_

Before the Dark Phoenix could reform, Hope held one hand up once the explosion finally died down.

 _"Listen to me, past vessels of the Phoenix Force. Many of you have fallen to its darkness but I know that there are still some, like me, whom refused to go down without a fight. Whom didn't fail. It's the only reasons the universe is still alive. I ask all of you, my predecessors, to give me your strength for one last fight."_ Hope begged as the Dark Phoenix reformed. _"Please!"_

" _ **Fool do you think-"**_ The Dark Phoenix was cut off as she was forced to hold her body as small phoenixes peeled themselves from it and shot towards Hope. _**"What…impossible!"**_ The Dark Phoenix shouted angrily as they slammed into Hope and gave her their fragments of the Phoenix force. Hope smiled brightly as her jetpack and cloak disintegrated while her costume transformed into a white and gold version Dark Phoenix's.

 _ **BGM: Sonic Unleashed OST - Perfect Dark Gaia**_

" _ **Nothing is impossible."**_ White Phoenix said with a smile as she walked towards Dark Phoenix whom mirrored her actions, their surroundings turning to dust. _**"Now how about we actually try for once?"**_

 **!Spider- Sense!**

White Phoenix leaned back just in time to dodge a flaming drop kick from the enrage Dark Phoenix.

" _ **You…how?"**_ Dark Phoenix muttered she could read her counterpart's mind. She knew that the white-clad woman had no idea what attack she was going to use.

" _ **This power shattered my limits…I'm no longer bound to just my species…I have the strength of whoever has placed their hope into me."**_ White Phoenix muttered as she slid into the way of the Spider stance. _**"I no longer have to even think to fight you, I'll just let my body do all the work. Try to keep up."**_ White Phoenix shouted as she and Dark Phoenix charged each other. Once they met, they both simply vanishing as after images of them fighting appeared all over the city.

Then the state.

The country.

The continent.

And finally the world.

Their flaming after images almost made it appear as though the very world was on fire.

* * *

 _ **Space**_

White Phoenix ducked under a stream of flame-like energy before teleporting under Dark Phoenix and grabbing her by her ankles. White Phoenix spun around rapidly before slinging her counterpart through the void of space.

* * *

 _ **Pluto**_

Dark Phoenix grunted as she slammed into the rock and glared up to find White Phoenix only for her counterpart to suddenly appear and slam both of her feet into Dark Phoenix's chest with enough force to shatter the entirety of Pluto.

" _ **Well it wasn't a planet anymore anyway."**_ White Phoenix mused before blasting forward and punching Dark Phoenix in the face. _**"Face it. This type of combat is too new for you to be a threat. Give up."]**_ White Phoenix sent to Dark Phoenix telepathically.

 _ **"No…I will not be beaten like this, I will not lose to my own power!"]**_ Dark Phoenix shouted before reverting into its massive form. _ **["EVEN IF I HAVE TO DESTROY MYSELF WITH YOU AND THE REST OF THIS WRETCHED GALAXY!"**_

" _ **No…"**_ White Phoenix whispered as the massive bird turned its entire body into one large Phoenix blast.

 _ **"DIE IN MY BLAZE!"**_ Dark Phoenix boomed before slamming its massive beak into White Phoenix' chest. White Phoenix gritted her teeth as they blasted through the void. No matter what she tried she couldn't find a way to slow it down.

There was nothing she could do.

Nothing could stop this.

* * *

 _ ***Flashback***_

" _Hope, there will be times when you believe you have no choice and that no matter how hard you try you will fail." Spider-Man said solemnly. "And hell sometimes that will be true, but you know what? You don't have the luxury of accepting that."_

" _The hell is that supposed to mean!?"_

" _It means you have to make your own choice even when something seems impossible, it doesn't matter. You will succeed. I know you will." Spider-Man said making her glare at him._

" _What kind of half-assed advice is that? How could you possibly know I will succeed-"Hope stopped when he simply laughed and placed a hand on her head._

" _Because, kid, you're you. That's all the reasoning I need." Spider-Man said making her look at him incredulously._

" _That's all any of us need." A tired voice called out making her glance across the lab to see the exhausted Naruto winking at her._

" _You're gonna be fine, girl." Ichigo muttered._

" _Yeah, ain't nothing gonna take you out!" Goku said with a laugh._

 _ ***Flashback: End***_

* * *

" _ **That's right."**_ White Phoenix realized. _**"They put their hope in me, I can't lose like this…I can't fail them!"**_

 _ ***SNICKT!***_

Her phoenix enforced claws stabbed into the massive entity as she called on the healing factors of both Wolverine and Laura to repair the massive hole in her chest.

 _ **"WHAT CAN YOU DO!? YOU'VE REACHED THE LIMIT OF YOUR POWER!"**_

 _ **"I'll just have to break that limit then won't I?"**_ White Phoenix declared as Earth grew closer and closer while her body began to crack as she drew on Captain Marvel's power as her body suddenly transformed.

 _ **"WHAT!? NO!"**_

White Phoenix's body suddenly appeared to have transformed into Binary only her skin seemed to turn into pure energy. One couldn't tell where her face ended and her hair began. She had on a copy of Binary's costume only instead of two star shaped holes over her chest, there was a phoenix shaped opening above her bust.

 _ **"I'll take your power!"**_ White Phoenix declared as she absorbed the massive Phoenix whom screamed in horror as it was sucked into the woman's body. White Phoenix screamed as she completely absorbed the Phoenix before her body returned to its more human appearance.

 _ **BGM: END**_

* * *

 _ **With The Heroes**_

 ***Flash***

" _ **It's over."**_ White Phoenix said as she appeared before the heroes with a teleport.

"Told you, you could do it." Spider-Man said making her chuckle. "And with a surprising lack of damage…I mean yeah, a few streets are gone but at least the city is standing."

" _ **Yeah, well we kind of lost Pluto."**_ White Phoenix said sheepishly. _**"Kind of blew it up after I kicked her into it."**_ White Phoenix said making them gape at her.

" _ **Sorry."**_ White Phoenix said sheepishly before flying up. _**"Now, it's time to rid the universe of this power once and for all."**_

 _ **"FOOL! YOU THOUGHT IT WAS THAT EASY!? YOU FELL INTO MY TRAP! THERE IS STILL ONE SMALL FRAGMENT LEFT"**_ The Dark Phoenix boomed inside of White Phoenix's head. White Phoenix screamed as she held her head tightly as Cyclops' body slowly stood.

"N…no." Cyclops gritted his teeth as he struggled against the Phoenix controlling his body. Before anyone could register what was going on, a phoenix-shaped optic blast tore from his visor and but unfortunately Goku appeared in front of Hope and backhanded the optic blast. Cyclops then passed out once more due to the sheer mental exhaustion.

 _ **"THIS CAN'T BE! HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE?!"**_ The Dark Phoenix screamed as it's final attack had failed

" _ **Out of my fucking head!"**_ White Phoenix roared as slowly, she flew back and raised her hands high into the air as she drew on Scarlet Witch's power. **"** _ **No more destruction."**_

The heroes watched in amazement as the city repaired itself as a flaming halo appeared above her head while her burning wings shone brightly.

" _ **And no more Phoenix!"**_

* * *

 _ **Space**_

The entirety of the Phoenix Force floated above the planet before releasing an agonized cry as it shattered. Its power rained down upon earth and showered some of its inhabitants with remnants of its power as its soul plus the souls of its previous vessels all went to the afterlife.

* * *

 _ **New York**_

 _"Rogers, I'm getting a crap ton of reports of new mutants appearing out of nowhere!"_ Iron Man said making the X-Men look at him in shock.

"I used the Phoenix to fix what Wanda had broken." Hope said as she stared at the X-Men, obviously not caring about what she had just did for her people. Hope glanced at Kitty and Rachel with a nod. "I saved mutant-kind and stopped the Phoenix. I completed my destiny, so you can all kiss my ass. I quit."

"But Hope-"Beast was cut off when Hope raised her hand to silence him.

"I quit." Hope repeated not giving a damn what any of them had to say. "Go find your new students."

* * *

"Whoa." Spider-Man gasped. "Hope…best pupil ever." Spider-Man chuckled as the young woman raced forward and hugged him tightly.

"Remember what you taught me, everybody gets one." Hope said with a tearful smile.

"That they do, that they do." Spider-Man said as he patted her back while the rest of his friends rushed over to him, relief on all of their faces. "The war is over."

"Yeah and my life can begin." Hope said before feeling a bit scared. "And I have no idea what to do." Hope muttered only to look up at Spider-Man when he held her tighter.

"I told you kid, We all got your back."

 _ **BGM: END**_

* * *

 _ **The Next Night**_

 _ **BGM: Opportunity (SIA version)-Annie 2014 OST**_

 _…and after that the city went on like nothing happened, New York is really too used to this kind of crap in my opinion. The Avengers helped the X-Men track some of the new mutants. Scott-world's-biggest-Dick-Summers is in the Raft facing a life sentence. Emma surrendered peacefully since she was consumed by the guilt of what she did when she was possessed. Apparently it's because she murdered a man who accidently ran over a mutant in front of his own family._

 _Poor Xavier is in a coma, but he's alive at least so there is that._

 _Wanda was shaken about what happened during the wae but decided she really did want to be a hero again so Naruto and Ichigo agreed to train her with the others. Apparently Naruto, Ichigo,The Saiyans, and Spider-Man had plans to make a smaller task force or something in the future. I was offered a position too but…_

… _fuck that._

 _As for how I am living now?_

"Ready, Hope? We need to leave if we wanna make it to the school orientation." Peter said making Hope look up from her journal.

"I'll be right there." Hope said with a smile before continuing her writing.

" _Life is great…no…"_ Hope thought as she looked up at Peter. _"…It's amazing."_

* * *

 _ **AN: So that's the end of this arc. I apologize for taking so long considering I've been busy with some real life stuff lately. So Hope's now trying to live a normal life and Xavier's alive, that would put a huge dent in the Red Skull's plans. As for Cyclops? I have something for him later so stayed tuned for that. Next chapter will focus on Alpha and how everyone reacts to the Shonen Alliance. Then after that, we'll move on to the Dying Wish arc, something that I'm looking forward to write about. Until then, see you next time!**_


End file.
